Prestige, The Yakusa Chroniques
by Gillette-x
Summary: <html><head></head>Dos años han pasado desde que ambos se separaron, Hinata intenta restaurar el honor de su clan, sin importarle nada mas. Mientras tanto, tras su exilio en Italia y Rusia, Sasuke, el ultimo Uchiha, volvera a Japon a cobrar venganza. SasuHina.</html>
1. Regreso

**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA SI QUIEREN ENTENDER EL FANFIC:**

_La mafia Yakusa es un grupo de crimen organizado real que domina Japón. Sus orígenes nacieron con los ninjas, asesinos a sueldo que buscaban exterminar a los samurais . Se cree que está conformada por distintos clanes, descendientes de familias ninjas. Como en japon todo depende de las dinastias, si naciste en una familia Yakuza, eres un Yakuza hasta el final de tus dias. Las dinastías provenientes de familias que decidieron unirse a la mafia son llamadas Grupos o Hermandades. Las dinastías de familias samurais o ninjas son llamadas clanes. Uno de los rituales más conocidas de los Yakuza es que todos tienen tatuada, en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la cola de un dragón verde, con una flor roja en la punta. Generalmente la tienen en el cuello en la parte baja de la espalda y suelen estar convinados con otros tatuajes que los diferencian como asesinos. El grupo principal que controla toda la mafia suele tener todo el cuerpo tatuado._

_Bueno, ahora que ya saben lo que es la mafia Yakusa, espero que les guste este fic. Escribi la estructura de la historia hace mucho tiempo para un proyecto de sociales. Pero es muy emocionante comenzar la historia!_

_Como ya han de saber, soy una fanática de la tragedia griega y el romanticismo, dos seres sin culpa condenados a un destino atroz, lo cual (de coincidencia) coincide exactamente con los personajes de Sasuke y Hinata... ¿No les parece otra razon excelente para el SasuHina? bueno, dejando de lado nuestra ideologia de la vida... jeje que agria que soy dios mio, pero bueno jaja._

_Lets Start!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

**The Yakuza Chroniques**

**Cartas recuperadas del Incendio de la Fábrica de metanfetamina de Tokio, 1990:**

**Carta al Jefe del Clan Uchiha, 1990:**

_Fukaku,_

_He decidido tras algún tiempo de reflexión que abandonaré el escuadrón. Sé que esta decisión me costará la vida y probablemente la de mi esposa, pero no puedo dejar que mi hijo sufra la maldición familiar de estar atado eternamente a este negocio._

_Te pido, como último favor a uno de mis mayores rivales, también, a mi más leal amigo, que no reveles la existencia del hijo que Kushina espera._

_Espero que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse nunca. Cuida de Mikoto y, si has decidido dejar que tu futuro hijo viva nuestro destino, espero que le enseñes sabiamente, como solo tu puedes hacerlo._

_Minato Uzumaki_

**Carta al Jefe del Clan Senju, 1990:**

_Minato,_

_Como es de esperarse, la existencia de mi hijo ya es conocida. Asegúrate antes de morir de que tu hijo termine en el nido de una buena familia, si ya la encontraste, estoy listo para decirte adiós, a ti y a Kushina._

_Fukaku Uchiha_

_P.D: Tal vez algún día esta pesadilla se detenga._

**Carta al Jefe del Clan Hyuga, 1995:**

_Hiashi,_

_Para cuando leas esta carta, probablemente yo y mi familia estaremos muertos. Tal vez inclusive hayan sido tú y tu mujer cómplices de el asesinato. No los culparé si son así las circunstancias, no tenemos elección cuando se trata de asesinar. Tan solo quiero que prometan no revelar la ubicación de nuestro hijo. Hemos podido sacarlo de Japón y estoy segura de que nadie lo encontrará, o planea hacerlo. Tras el asesinato de Minato y Kushina no vemos manera de escapar a esto. Por favor no te esfuerces en responder, mi marido no sabe que te he escrito y no creo que le guste la idea._

_Mikoto Uchiha_

**Anuncio de la Prensa Local de Tokio, 1995:**

_La Mafia Yakuza vuelve a cobrarse víctimas_

_La familia Uchiha fue completamente exterminada en una balacera ocurrida el martes a mediodía. Fukaku Uchiha y su esposa encubrieron el escape de otra familia Yakuza, Minato y Kushina Uzumaki. Además participaron en la rebelión del consejo comunista japonés y se cree que iban a revelar información importante acerca de los clanes que conforman la mafia japonesa. La balacera fue ejecutada por los líderes mayores, Madara Uchiha y el mítico Danzou. Se cree que el clan Hyuga también participó en la masacre, pero esto último no ha sido demostrado. La ubicación de los hijos menores de la familia, Itachi Uchiha de 16 años y su hermano Sasuke de 5 son desconocidas._

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke abrió el sobre con borde negro y sacó la carta escrita a mano. Era un pequeño telegrama de apenas cuatro línas con instrucciones.

_**Al Dragón Negro,**_

_**La suma de 17000 dólares por el asesinato de Vicente Boticceli le estará esperando en el aeropuerto con Karin. Le deseo suerte en su viaje a Japón.**_

El telegrama no tenía firma, pero el hombre sabía quien era el remitente. Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos y lo lanzó al fuego. Tomó un trago de whiski y prendió su cigarrillo, esperando pacientemente. Habían pasado 2 largos años desde que abandonó Japón. Dos años recorriendo el mundo, dos años siendo solicitado, buscado, dos años sin matar más que mediocres miembros de mafias rusas e italianas.

Volvería. Volvería para vengarse, y esta vez lo lograría.

Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar sus memorias. Los recuerdos volvían hacia él como una intensa neblina, no tan claros, ni siquiera palpables, parecían la leve imagen de un sueño. La muerte de su hermano, Naruto, Sakura, Orochimaru, el cuerpo inerte de Itachi entre sus brazos, una chica, un beso, el estallido de una bala, el odio… de pronto se hallaba de nuevo en el auto, moviéndose a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio.

"¡Has matado a otra mujer! ¡Asesino!"

**Flash Back**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró al frente. El auto se había detenido en frente del aeropuerto. Y ahora los ojos de su mejor amigo y su mayor rival se hallaban clavados en los suyos. Su rostro generalmente jovial había sido deformado por la amargura y el miedo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ el chico no respondió, le tendió un sobre amarillo, Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo abrió. Dos pasaportes cayeron en sus manos, un boleto de avión y una cédula con una identidad nueva.

_ Vete de aquí._ susurró el rubio._ Vete antes de que la mafia lo averigüe. _ el chico intentó atar los cabos sueltos.

_ ¿Sepa qué?

_ Que estás vivo, que mataste a Orochimaru y que tu hermano te dijo la verdad._ Naruto solo lo miró por unos momentos.

_ Naruto, te matarán.

_ No.

_ Torturarán a Sakura.

_ Eso no pasará, estamos bajo protección policial.

_ ¡La policía está completamente dominada por los Yakusa!

_ ¡Escucha, he sido parte de esto desde el día en el que nací, así que no te preocupes por mi, Sasuke, ya vete!_ No hubo más, el pelinegro abrió la puerta del porche. Naruto salió también y lo guió hasta la plataforma de embargue. La multitud era terrible, ambos chicos se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la señorita.

_ Vayan a la cola, señores._ pero Naruto se abrió un poco la camisa, dejando ver una cola de dragón con una flor en la punta, que le subía tatuada por el cuello. La rubia se estremeció y agarró del brazo a Sasuke._ Venga, señor Uchiha, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El chico se dio la vuelta a último momento.

_ Dime que pasó con ella, Naruto, dime que pasó con Hinata._ el rubio se mordió el labio.

_ Olvídala.

_ ¿Dónde está ella?_ Sasuke lo agarró de la camisa con súbita desesperación. Naruto tragó.

_ Muerta. _ se soltó de su amigo y se perdió entre la multitud.

Sasuke sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. Así que había sido real. El sonido de la bala, la figura blanca bañada en sangre… recordó el grito desesperado de la Hyuga menor antes de salir corriendo del lugar de la masacre.

"¡Has matado a otra mujer! ¡Asesino!"

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke volvió a la realidad. Agarró la fotografía que se hallaba sobre la mesa. El rostro sonriente, pero triste de una joven de cabellos largos y negros, vestida con un kimono japonés. Sus ojos blancos mostraban la naturaleza de su clan. Hinata Hyuga, su antiguo amor platónico.

No sabía si su muerte había sido real, no le debía importar más. Si se encontraba viva, tendría que matarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Apretó la foto entre sus dedos y la tiró al fuego. Dejó que sus manos se enredasen en el collar que tenía en el cuello. Lo único que conservaba de su hermano. Se lo quitó de un tirón y lo miró fijamente. Los vengaría, se lo había jurado, los vengaría a todos.

_ Señor Uchiha,_ la voz suave de una dama lo sacó de sus pensamientos._ Su carro ha llegado.

_ Lo sé._El sable oscilaba en sus manos, apretó el collar y lo enredó en torno al mango. Agarró el sable y se lo colocó en la espalda. Pasó por enfrente de la adolescente, que lo miraba nostálgica, y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta de la residencia.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El hombre se acercaba en un esmoquin negro, su altanero porte revelaba su identidad Yakusa. Hinata lo siguió con los ojos hasta que se fue a sentar junto a la barra.

_ ¿Ese es?_ susurró casi inaudible.

_ Ese mismo._ respondió la voz de Neji en el micrófono que tenía implantado en su oreja._ Hora del show, Hinata.

La chica se levantó con total naturalidad, levantó con cautela su minifalda negra para extraer la pequeña inyección de arsénico y se la guardó en el escote de la blusa. Se dirigió con paso pausado hacia el hombre, que le plantó una mirada provocativa apenas la vio acercarse.

Pasó de largo, esperando recibir una nalgada o algo parecido, pero nada. Se sobresaltó.

_ Neji, ¿Me sigue?_ preguntó en un susurro.

_ Se acaba de levantar. Tú solo sigue, vas bien._ Neji respondió observando desde el otro extremo del salón.

La chica sentía unas ganas tremendas de quitarse los lentes de contacto, le dañaban los ojos y le hacían lagrimear. Pero si por alguna razón alguien descubría su identidad estaba en grandes problemas.

"Hora del show." Se dijo al ver que caminaba sola por el pasillo y al escuchar los pasos del hombre tras ella. Se volteó a mirarlo con expresión enigmática, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. Dios, como eran los hombres. Tan fáciles de engañar.

"Ino tiene razón cuando lo dice." Se detuvo en la puerta del baño de damas, esperó a que el hombre se acercase lo suficiente y entró. Tan rápido como pudo se sacó la inyección del escote y la escondió en su brazo, se quitó el micrófono de la oreja y esperó.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el rostro del hombre se reflejó en el espejo. Tendría unos 40 años, no era tan apuesto, pero fuerte y alto. Se había quitado el saco y su visión en camisa le resultaba bastante imponente. Hinata rogó porque no hubiese una batalla demasiado ruda entre ambos.

_ Hola princesa._ susurró el hombre acercándosele. Hinata lo miró de nuevo, con ojos enigmáticos. No era buena para hablar, siempre se limitaba a expresiones de rostro._ ¿Qué tal si ambos nos olvidamos del aburrimiento de esta fiesta? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ el hombre llegó hasta ella, la pelinegra fingió ignorarlo apretando la inyección entre sus dedos._ Hey, no seas tímida, primor…

La agarró de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, la chica clavó la jeringa en su brazo derecho, el hombre se retiró con un grito de dolor, solo por una milésima de segundo.

_ Maldita… cobra… ¡Yakusa!_ la agarró del cuello y con una fuerza inusual la lanzó contra el espejo. El golpe casi la noqueó, soltó un grito tratando de librarse de aquella mano en su garganta. El hombre buscó dentro de su camisa y la chica pudo ver el perfil del arma de fuego. Se levantó la falda y sacó la daga que mantenía guardada y le cortó la vena principal de la muñeca. Él la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo tosiendo, su escote completamente manchado por la sangre del otro. Se levantó inmediatamente y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, al verlo derribarse en el suelo, se colocó detrás de él y, halándole el cabello, le cortó la garganta.

La sangre le manchó las piernas con un splash, la chica cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el hecho de que se hallaba empapada en sangre. "Se práctica, vamos… vamos…" Contuvo las lágrimas y se abalanzó al lavabo. Se lavó las manos, el pecho, las piernas. Pero por más que limpiaba su piel, seguía habiendo sangre en su ropa. Respiró exaltada y se echó agua sobre el rostro.

Tras un momento de calmarse, le dirigió una mirada al cadáver que se hallaba tras ella. Caminó hacia él, lo volteó de espaldas y le rasgó la camisa con ayuda de la daga. El tatuaje se veía sobre la pálida piel. Pero no era el de un cuchillo ensangrentado, como ella esperaba, era un simple pájaro con cola de dragón.

_ El gorrión…_ susurró decepcionada. Solo se trataba de uno de los cómplices de Pain. Se levantó y miró en el espejo la figura de su hermana menor. Esta aplaudió tres veces.

_ Buen trabajo. Asesinato a la antigua. ¿De qué te sirvió la inyección de arsénico?_ Hinata se limpió el sudor de la frente.

_ Me atacó, casi me ahorca.

_ Ah…_ Hababi le extendió un bulto de ropa._ Cámbiate rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lo vean.- Mientras se vestía, Hinata vio de soslayo como su hermana sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos la trementina pura y la encendía en un tubo._ Mi primera obra maestra…

_ ¿Sabes como se hace?

_ ¡Por favor, Hinata! ¿Quieres que ponga tu firma personal?_ la chica cerró los ojos.

_ No._ Hanabi se encogió de hombros y clavó el tubo en la espalda del hombre. Dibujó un Ying Yang perfecto, atravesado por un sable. Miró a su hermana por un momento y dibujó una corona de tres puntas sobre el sable.

Se apartó para ver como la trementina ardiente dejaba la marca del clan Hyuga en la piel del cadáver. Hinata pasó frente al cadáver, observó la marca durante un rato y, apartando la mirada con amargura, abrió la puerta para salir del baño.

Estaba en sus venas. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nunca podría abandonar la mafia Yakusa, y ya se había resignado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Kakashi soltó un ligero suspiro, sentado cómodamente en su despacho, dirigió los ojos hacia el hombre que se hallaba frente a él, envuelto en sombras.

_ No te había visto en bastante tiempo, Sasuke. No has cambiado, pensé que te vería volver con canas y arrugas._ su sonrisa no pudo verse debido a la máscara que llevaba, que le tapaba boca y nariz.

_ ¿Tanto te deformaron la cara que ahora utilizas máscara?_ el hombre rió amargamente.

_ Ojala así fuera. Tal vez no tuviera que andar usando esta máscara para que no me reconozcan mis enemigos._ Sasuke juntó las manos y apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

_ ¿Qué hay de Naruto y Sakura?

_ Vivos, detectives, protegidos por la policía, el FBI, la CIA y todas esas organizaciones._ el pelinegro asintió.

_ Que bien._ Kakashi asintió._ ¿Qué hay de Akatsuki?_ el hombre fijó su ojo en los de Sasuke.

_ Todavía en la cumbre de la mafia Yakuza. Mantienen todo bajo su control.

_ ¿Madara sigue al mando?

_ Con el poder absoluto. Sasori y sus matones comandando las aduanas ilegales, Pein se encarga de mantener el negocio de narcotráfico y prostitución.

_ ¿Qué hay de los capos?

_ La mayoría han muerto. Gaara se mantiene bajo el mando de Sasori y Shikamaru lo más lejos posible de los… problemas.

_ ¿Ya nadie se resiste?_ Kakashi rió.

_ ¿Crees que la resistencia ha podido hacer algo? Con el clan Senju fuera del juego y el clan Uchiha exterminado la resistencia es caca de ratón. Si bien…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Los Hyuga han logrado matar a 10 capos de tercer nivel en tan solo medio año.

_ Basura.

_ Pero es suficiente considerando el poco poder con el que cuentan desde el incidente hace 2 años._ el chico bajó la mirada. Los Hyuga… los Hyuga también casi se habían extinguido. Eran el único clan ancestral que quedaba dentro del juego Yakuza, si desaparecían Akatsuki lo controlaría prácticamente todo.

_ ¿Cuántos Hyuga?

_ 50, tal vez 60.

_ No son muchos.

_ Son ágiles, engañosos, listos y con una disciplina de 12 horas diarias. No son cualquier cosa. Son los genios de la investigación y la manipulación psicológica. Excelentes actores, excelentes rastreadores._ el bufido de Sasuke demostraba que no tomaba aquella advertencia muy en serio._ Sasuke, los Hyuga ya no son broma, ni siquiera para un Uchiha, ten cuidado.

_ He escuchado rumores…

_ Son todos ciertos…

_ Sobre la líder de los Hyuga._ Kakashi se irguió en su asiento y se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato._ El...

_ El ángel blanco._ terminó Kakashi. El silencio se coló en su conversación durante varios segundos.

_ Así que es cierto, está viva.

_ Y es hermosa Sasuke, y letal, y no dudará en matarte si te considera una amenaza para su clan._ Sasuke miró hacia la ventana. Las luces de Tokio se mimetizaban en una hermosa escala de colores.

_ La belleza no es rival para mi.

_ El misterio si, Sasuke._ susurró Kakashi._ Lo sabes, ella lo sabe. No te arriesgues a enamorarte de ella de nuevo.

_ Ella no me importa ahora. He venido a matar a Madara.

_ ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?_ el chico sonrió de medio lado.

_ Furia no fue lo único que mi hermano me dejó al morir._ un flash de luz pasó por la ventana iluminando el rostro del Uchiha._ Usaré sus propias armas de extorsión contra ellos. Los mataré con su propia espada.

Y apretó el mango del sable entre sus dedos. El collar de Itachi emitió un tintineo.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Una cosa más. Como podrán saber aquellas que se han visto EL ULTIMO SAMURAI o aquellas que saben algo sobre samurais jaja lo mas importante de un samurai es su prestigio. Asi que la etica de los Yakuza (La unica que tienen) es, si yo te corto un brazo tu me cortas el mio... ojo por ojo, diente por diente, se puede entender porque siempre tienen peleas, pero bueno... espero que hayan encontrado el primer capitulo interesante<em>

_Y si, si voy a continuar con mis otros fics XD les deseo una buena noche, me voy a dormir un beso! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._


	2. Cicatrices

_Gracias por los reviews! Veo que el fic tiene buena acogida... estoy muy feliz ^^ y gracias por considerarme buena escritora XD. Aqui viene el segundo capi._

_Y si, todo lo que dije de los Yakusa es cierto._

_El pasado de los dos ya se vera a traves de la historia. Voy a salir con algo que ustedes ni se imaginan! jiji estoy muy emocionada en este momento ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

**The Yakuza Chroniques**

Las luces de su apartamento estaban apagadas y por la ventana se podían ver los hermosos destellos de colores de la calle de Tokio. Hinata se mantenía sentada en el sofá, en medio de la oscuridad, admirando la gama de luces en movimiento de la calle. Era lo único que la tranquilizaba tras saberse la asesina. Sonrió al pensar en lo tonto que era.

Pero así era ella, así era su verdadera personalidad. Y la caída de su clan la había obligado a cambiar. La había extorsionado hasta convertirla en una fría y calculadora asesina, en una máquina, en un monstruo.

Recordó levemente la primera vez que había que tenido que degollarle la garganta a alguien. Había sido antes de la masacre. Cerró los ojos con la memoria.

**Flash Back**

Hinata entró al ascensor, pulsó el botón del piso once y una vez las puertas de este se cerraron se puso a llorar de la desesperación. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, la blusa, los brazos... el pánico y el dolor le pinchaban en la piel como dagas. "Se práctica, no llores... no llores..." intentaba consolarse. Sabía lo estúpida que se veía, llorando en aquellas circunstancias. Su padre no estaría orgulloso de ella.

El ascensor se abrió y la chica salió, chocando contra alguien.

_ Perdón, yo... ¿tú?

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ los ojos negros del chico miraron la sangre en las manos de ella._ ¿Qué te hicieron?

_ No... nada... no me hicieron nada._ Hinata recobró el aliento._ Ese hombre quería violarme y yo... lo maté con un trozo de vidrio.

_ ¿Lo mataste?_ Hinata irrumpió en llanto.

_ No quería hacerlo, fue un instinto, yo... yo..._ se le quebró la voz. El chico la empujó hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta, la chica quiso prender las luces pero él no le dejó.

_ No. No quieres verte manchada en sangre, ¿Cierto?_ Hinata soltó el aire del pecho y dejó que él la condujera hasta el sofá. Los sollozos continuaron calladamente. Sasuke la miró llorar de manera silenciosa. Como si no quisiera que nadie se enterase. Así era como se le había enseñado a llorar. En silencio, a escondidas, que nadie viese su debilidad, que nadie supiese que tenía sentimientos._ Enciérrate en un cuarto oscuro cada vez que hayas matado a alguien y no puedas mirarte a ti misma. Enciérrate hasta que te calmes. Te ayudará._ La chica lo miró._ No me mires, cierra los ojos. Has de cuenta que no hay nadie aquí.

_ No quiero estar sola.

_ Tienes que.

_ He estado sola toda mi vida...

_ Es hora de que aceptes tu destino._ el chico se dispuso a levantarse. Hinata soltó el aire en su pecho. Poco conocía de él, salvo que tenía su misma edad y que había vuelto de Rusia para matar a su hermano, el culpable de la masacre Uchiha. Él siempre la había asustado, desde el momento en el cual vio aquellos ojos negros rojizo, mirándola con aquella intensidad indescifrable.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía extrañamente atada a él. Vinculados, conectados en medio de aquella habitación oscura. Y ella no quería que se fuera.

_ Por favor... no te vayas... si quieres no me hables... solo quiero sentir a alguien a mi lado..._ el chico le agarró la mano para que ella supiese que se hallaba con ella.

_ Aquí estoy._ Hinata se la apretó en silencio, no abrió los ojos. Escuchó, escuchó el ruido de las calles de Tokio.

Con sus semáforos, sus automóviles, su gente, amortiguados por la lejanía. Se sentía aislada, completamente aislada. Apretando la mano del chico entre sus dedos, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez en silencio, sin desesperación. Solo dejó salir aquella horrible espina de corrupción que se le había clavado en el momento en el cual, cuchillo en mano, le abrió la garganta a otro ser humano. Era el alma desechando aquel horrible recuerdo, y ella se sintió consolada. Cuando sintió su mano aflojarse entre la suya, la agarró con fuerza.

_ No te vayas..._ pero la mano la soltó. La chica se levantó asustada de nuevo. No quería estar sola en la oscuridad._ ¡Sasuke, por favor... por favor...!

Dos brazos agarraron los suyos.

_ Aquí estoy, Hinata, tranquila._ la chica respiraba exaltada. Se acercó al Uchiha y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla. Tal vez algún día le perdería aquel miedo al dolor. Tal vez algún día aceptaría, como él, su soledad. Pero por ahora no, por ahora no. Él la tenía entre sus brazos por ahora._ Aquí estoy Hinata, aquí estaré siempre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hinata abrió los ojos y el sonido del tráfico le golpeó los oídos.

"Inocencia," se dijo. "Bendita y estúpida inocencia." La había perdido hace mucho, junto con su moral. No culpaba a nadie de eso, ni a su destino, ni a su familia, ni siquiera a Sasuke. ¿Para qué gastar el tiempo buscando culpables, haciéndose la víctima, maldiciendo su suerte? Aquello había quedado atrás. Era una Yakuza, era una asesina, era una Hyuga. Ahora no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ella la alumbraba.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió súbitamente y su primo encendió las luces, encontrándola sentada en el sofá. Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró.

_ No entiendo por que siempre te encuentro en medio de la oscuridad.

_ Yo tampoco... estaba a punto de levantarme a prender las luces._ el chico suspiró levemente y se acercó a su prima, esta se levantó y le abrazó, sin ser correspondida del todo. No le importó.

_ Hiciste un gran trabajo esta noche.

_ Solo atrapé un capo, estoy harta de atrapar capos. Madara, Pein y el resto de Akatsuki siguen haciendo de las suyas con este país.

_ Y tu no eres la mujer maravilla, así que tómalo con calma.

_ Quisiera ser Kill Bill y degollarlos uno por uno.

_ Mi sueño de la infancia._ Hinata levantó las cejas.

_ Nunca lo hubiera imaginado..._ le sonrió a su primo, este se aclaró la garganta._ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Ese hombre que mataste... resultó ser más que un capo.

_ ¿Qué?_ Neji asintió.

_ Era la mano derecha de Konan. La esposa de Pein._ Hinata sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba hasta el borde del infarto. Konan, la maldita asesina de su madre.

_ Dime que no estoy soñando.

_ Ningún sueño sería tan horrible._ susurró Neji._ Ahora, Hinata, Konan ha estado pendiente de tus movimientos desde que te vio nacer. Ahora sabe que irás tras ella.

_ Espero que lo sepa._ dijo la chica._ Quiero mirarla directamente a los ojos cuando la mate._ Neji le sonrió.

_ Has cambiado mucho. Eres la líder perfecta del clan Hyuga._ su prima le sonrió con tristeza.

_ El destino nos ha golpeado mucho, Neji.

_ El destino nos deparó esto desde el momento en el cual nacimos en este clan._ la chica asintió, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

_ ¿Recuerdas a mi padre? ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que nos decía?_ otro lapso de silencio._ Era un hombre cruel, pero sabio._ la chica acarició la mejilla de su primo._ Tu padre también, un hombre noble.

_ Los hombres nobles mueren sin nada._ susurró Neji. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La puerta se volvió a abrir y el rostro de Hanabi apareció por ella.

_ Estamos abajo en el bar. ¿Vienen?_ Neji se levantó y le tendió la mano. Hinata lo pensó un momento.

_ En un momento._ susurró.

_ Solo no te demores mucho._ Hanabi y Neji se fueron. Hinata suspiró y se levantó. Su vestido largo cayó al suelo y su cabello negro cubrió su espalda. Se había quitado el moño. Miró la peineta de cabello que tenía entre las manos, con una hermosa flor de loto de plata. Un regalo de Naruto. La dejó sobre la mesa y buscó en su cajón una peineta exactamente igual, solo que esta tenía una flor de loto negra. Frunció los labios. Un regalo de Sasuke antes de la catástrofe.

Solo se recogió la mitad del cabello en un moño alto, dejó que el resto cayera por su espalda como le gustaba. Se puso la peineta y se miró al espejo, una niña de ojos dulces e inocentes le devolvió la mirada desde su prisión de cristal.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_Aquella voz tan dulce, aquellos ojos hipnóticos, aquella belleza angelical como la de su madre Mikoto... No sabía porque aquella chica le atraía. Desde que la vio a los 5 años, mientras él entrenaba y ella pasaba indiferente por el corredor de su casa, colgada de la mano de su padre, desde aquel momento en el cual encontró sus ojos en aquella cena de los miembros de la mafia al volver de Rusia._

_Ninguna chica le había atraído, ninguna le había hipnotizado y seducido sin verdadera intención de hacerlo._

_Pero sobre todo, ninguna le había arrancado el sueño en las noches, ninguna se había colado en sus sueños ni capturado sus ojos cada vez que aparecía cerca suyo. Todas lo habían intentado, y ninguna lo había logrado._

_Ella no lo intentó ni una vez, no lo seducía ni lo fastidiaba con tontos abrazos e inservibles intentos de conversación. Ella se limitaba a mirarle cuando tenía que mirarle, tocarle cuando tenía que tocarle, hablarle cuando tenía que hablarle._

_El en cambio, la devoraba con los ojos, la depravaba en sus fantasías, la ansiaba, la deseaba... Era por eso que siempre intentaba tocarla al pasar junto a ella, devorarla con sus ojos al verla a la vista. Sin hablar, sin mayores acciones que lo pusieran en ridículo, la raptaba para si mismo. Y obligaba a todos los otros a alejarse de ella._

Sasuke despertó abruptamente, no muy seguro de qué lo había despertado. Miró su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco. Se acercó a la ventana del hotel y miró las luces de una ciudad que no dormía nunca. Él estaba en su hogar.

Había soñado con ella. Frunció el ceño. Hace mucho que no soñaba con ella. La había olvidado, o eso creía. Seguía mirándola como un recuerdo lejano, sublime, irreal.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El hombre cerró la puerta con seguro e intentó encontrar una forma de escapar, pero no había manera. Era una habitación cerrada. A tientas en la oscuridad buscó en los cajones su arma. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no era capaz de enfocar bien. Agarró el revolver con una temblorosa mano.

Una patada hizo la puerta crujir. El hombre abrió el celular y marcó.

_ 911, emergencias...

_ ¡Necesito ayuda, hay alguien intentando matarm...!_ la puerta se abrió de un porrazo, el hombre levantó el arma y disparó dos veces, pero no podía enfocar bien y falló sus últimos dos tiros. La sombra parada frente a él en el iluminado corredor entró a la habitación y desenvainó un sable. El hombre escuchó tintinear los cascabeles y los reconoció._ ¡No, espera, podemos hablarlo... aaaaaah!_ Sasuke le clavó la katana en el estómago.

_ ¿Para qué, Kisame? ¿Para que me cuentes los detalles de como traicionaste a mi hermano?_ y haciéndole un jarakiri*, sacó la katana y la sangre le salpicó los zapatos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el dulce sabor de la venganza. Agarró el teléfono celular.

_ ¿Señorita, sigue ahí? Venga a la calle Imura, la pensión número 17, habitación 108._ colgó el teléfono, volteó al hombre y le rompió la camisa. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba tatuado y en su espalda coronada de flores rojas y colas de dragon se abría paso un enorme tiburón. Uno de los desertores, el Aletas de Gloria. Sasuke se sacó un pequeño puñal del antebrazo e hizo la marca de un abanico en su espalda. Razgó la piel del hombre en la parte de arriba de este, dejando que la sangre lo tiñera de rojo. Finalmente trazó con maestría, la figura de una katana atravesándolo, una katana que en su mango tenía un cascabel. Se retiró para admirar la obra.

El mensaje que el sello del clan Uchiha, cruzado por el sable, dejaba, era claro. El menor de los Uchiha había regresado para vengar la muerte de su hermano.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Naruto caminó enérgico por el corredor, chocando contra hombres y mujeres y desparramando papeles por el piso. Llegó a la puerta del despacho de uno de los superiores, apoyada en la pared, Sakura hablaba por teléfono gravemente. Colgó al verlo caminar.

_ ¿Naruto?_ el chico sacudió la cabeza enérgico e ignorándola llegó a la puerta.

_ Wow, wow..._ intentó detenerle un agente.

_ ¡Tócame y te rompo la jeta!_ gritó el chico histérico y abrió la puerta como una tromba._ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

_ Una silla giró sobre si misma y el serio rostro de la jefe de policía lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ ¡NO TE HAGAS LA SANTA AHORA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SACARME DE ESTE CASO? ¡LA VIDA DE UNA FAMILIA ENTERA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!_ Tsunade se mordió el labio.

_ La CIA al parecer tiene problemas contigo desde que, el anterior año, golpeaste a uno de sus ajentes que intentaba apresar a la asesina más peligrosa de Tokio y lograste que escapara._ Naruto tragó saliva. Sakura entró de nuevo como una tromba en el despacho de su jefa.

_ ¡Naruto, irrespetuoso! ¡Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, me lo llevaré de aquí...!_ Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le mostró un dedo autoritario.

_ ¡Estoy teniendo una conversación con mi superior, Sakura, mantente como buena subordinada, al margen!

_ Primero, no soy tu subordinada, soy tu compañera. Y segundo, si esta es tu idea de conversación ¡MEJOR TE COMPRAS UN TAMBOR Y TE INTERNAS EN LA JUNGLA!

El chico apretó sus dientes e ignoró a su compañera.

_ Tsunade, quiero el caso de nuevo._ La mujer suspiró.

_ Y yo quiero que salgas de mi oficina y me dejes de causar problemas con tu rebeldía de jefe yakuza.

_ Pero...

_ No te puedo dar el caso, no está en mis manos. Habla con el jefe de la CIA y resuélvelo si quieres. Pero arriésgate a las consecuencias si lo haces.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Tsunade chocó una carpeta violentamente contra su escritorio, Naruto y Sakura dieron un respingo.

_ Me ha costado un ojo de la cara mantenerte en este trabajo, a ti y a Sakura. Ella no tiene problemas, es buena y obediente... pero tú... ¡Te lanzas hacia la horca cada vez que puedes!_ Tsunade respiró para calmarse._ No puedo seguir protegiéndote, yo también tengo mis límites._ Naruto se mantuvo estático, con los puños apretados, bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres._ Eres uno de mis mejores detectives, pero si sigues así nadie te salvará del interrogatorio.

Las manos de Naruto chocaron con violencia contra el escritorio.

_ He sacrificado muchas cosas por el FBI, ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta encontrar personas conocidas, buenos amigos, en cada intervención policial que se hace? ¡Muchos de los que están ahora presos en celdas de alta seguridad dieron su vida por mi!

_ Lastimosamente los superiores no toman eso como un acto de nobleza, lo toman como una sospecha._ Tsunade se irguió._ Naruto, mira, te entiendo. Pero si quieres seguir en esto, tienes que atenerte al hecho de que eres un ex-miembro Yakuza en una estación policial y que eso no se ve bien en ningún caso._ Sakura soltó un suspiro y Naruto se echó hacia atrás. Tsunade se rascó el entrecejo._ Esta reunión se acabó._ sentenció.

Naruto y Sakura salieron silenciosos de la oficina y caminaron lentamente por el pasillo.

_ ¿En realidad estabas esperando el perdón después de lo que hiciste?_ preguntó finalmente Sakura molesta. Naruto se mantuvo callado, la imagen de la pelinegra arrodillada a sus pies con aquellos ojos enormes fijos en él seguía clavada en su corazón. Era la última vez que esperaba verla, siempre se lo decía. Pero extrañamente siempre la volvía a encontrar.

_ Sakura... ¿Sigues con la investigación del Clan Hyuga?_ la chica caminaba con parsimonia.

_ Si tu no te atreves a atraparla, a pesar de las oportunidades que has tenido y que, tan sabiamente, has desperdiciado, no esperaría otra cosa que la de que me dejases el camino libre para hacerlo por mi misma._ Sakura miró al rubio de soslayo y lo vio con la mirada baja. Sabía que no era capaz de arrestarla. Maldita niña, ¿Por qué ahora de pronto él estaba enamorado de ella? Nunca le hizo caso cuando la Hyuga se arrastraba a sus pies, rogándole un poco de atención. Pero ella no se dejaba engañar por los encantos de una sirena venenosa. Ella la atraparía, la mataría si era necesario.

_ ¡Naruto, Sakura!_ ambos se volvieron para ver a Kiba correr hacia ellos._ Ha habido otro homicidio Yakusa._ el rubio tragó saliva y la pelirroja apretó los puños.

_ Agarremos a esa perra._ Pero Kiba negó con la cabeza.

_ No se trata de Hinata ni del clan Hyuga._ ambos fruncieron el ceño. Kiba tragó y les mostró una foto. Naruto abrió la boca.

_ Por todos los..._ no alcanzó a terminar la frase, se quedó en shock.

_ El Dragón Negro ha vuelto._ Sakura se desmayó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jarakiri:<strong> Corte samurai que se hacía para matar al enemigo o para suicidarse. Destroza los intestinos por dentro y hace que la víctima se desangre apenas la Katana sale de su cuerpo._

_Suena horrible, ¿no? yo no quisiera sufrir la suerte de Kisame XD les veo en el proximo cap!_


	3. Cenizas Quedan

**Prestige**

**The Yakuza Chroniques**

·

**Cenizas Quedan**

·

·

**Kyoto, Japón; 4 años atrás**

_Hinata tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se recostó nuevamente sobre la litera. El dolor había pasado y su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y tembloroso. Cuando fue capaz de volver la mirada hacia abajo encontró a la enfermera levantando un bebé entre sus brazos. Sakura le sonrió._

__ Es un niño._ Hinata rió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Extendió sus brazos para recibir a la criaturita aún embarrada en sangre y llorosa._

__ Hola... Hola, mi pequeño..._ juntó la frente con la de su hijo y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Era su hijo, su primer hijo. El momento casi no parecía real._

_Y no duró mucho, una sombra entró solemnemente en la habitación, Hinata supo a que venia, no levantó la mirada. La mantuvo fija en su hijo para grabarse su rostro de memoria antes de que se lo quitasen._

__ Entrégame al niño, Hinata. _la chica levantó la mirada y agarró firmemente al niño en sus brazos, no quería obedecer, no le quitarían a su hijo._ Entrégamelo._

__ Hiashi-sama, deje que el niño se quede con su madre al menos esta..._

__ Tu no tienes voz aquí, enfermera._ Hiashi avanzó hacia su hija y con delicadeza, pero fuerza, le arrancó al bebé de los brazos. Hinata soltó un sollozo._

__ Devuélvemelo padre, por favor..._ Lloró imponiéndole las manos en la sotana. Hiashi se alejó unos pasos, zafándose de su agarre._ ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!_ Gritó Hinata al verlo alejarse. El Hyuga se dio la vuelta ignorando sus súplicas y con el bebé llorando inconsolable, salió de la habitación y se perdió. Los gritos y sollozos de la desesperada madre siguieron resonando durante algún tiempo._

_·_

**Tokio, Japón; dos semanas después**

__ ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué hiciste con él?_ Neji empujó a Sasuke por última vez._

__ Vete de aquí Uchiha._ el hombre clavó sus ojos en Hiashi, que lo observaba impasible, con aquellos ojos incomprensibles de los Hyuga._

__ ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Eh? ¿Con qué la amenazaste?_ Sasuke avanzó, pero Neji se interpuso en su camino de nuevo._ Tu propia hija tuvo que huir de ti para que tú le prestases un poco de atención._ Hiashi parpadeó._

__ Obviamente eres un Uchiha, ¿Cierto? Pensando que lo sabes todo mejor, tu inocencia es hasta objeto de risa._ Hiashi levantó la barbilla._ Hinata fue una espía en tus brazos, la única que hemos mandado con la cual caíste. El embarazo no fue más que un error de cálculo._ Sasuke lo miraba con una rabia indecible. En un movimiento tan rápido que ninguno pudo evitar, sacó su pistola, Neji hizo ademán de sacarla también, pero Sasuke le pegó el revólver a las sienes._

_Hiashi hizo ademán de desenvainar su espalda, pero no quería perder a un guardaespaldas tan bueno como su sobrino, así que lo pensó antes de amenazar al Uchiha._

__ Déjame ver a mi hijo o le vuelo las sienes al que consideras tuyo._ Hiashi se irguió._

__ Tu hijo está muerto._

__ ¡Déjame verlo!_ cuando la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió hacia una dama Hyuga, una de las sirvientas de la casa, que se acercaba a él llevando en sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Sasuke apartó a Neji, el chico no opuso resistencia. La sirvienta lo miró acercarse y temblando, le tendió al bebé. Sasuke lo agarró y le destapó el rostro. Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un grito de dolor. Era un rostro de muñeco, estático, frío, su piel más pálida que la roca mostraba que estaba muerto. Sintió sus músculos comenzar a temblarle. Su primer y único hijo estaba muerto. Con el bebé aún fuertemente sujetado entre sus brazos, Sasuke comenzó a murmurar._ Eres hijo de la lluvia que te baña la cara... eres hijo de la muerte que un día te llevará. Eres hijo de... pura sangre... del fuego de tus padres... Eres un Uchiha... Un guerrero... un samurai..._

_Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse las lágrimas. Dejó al niño muerto en brazos de la sirvienta nuevamente y con rapidez salió de la casa. Se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y se tapó el rostro con las manos._

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sakura apretó el collar entre sus dedos, mientras leía atentamente el expediente de Sasuke en su computadora. Un expediente que ella misma había escrito. Por supuesto lleno de sentimientos tontos, como Naruto mismo había dicho.

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Sobrenombre: **El Dragón Negro, tatuaje en la espalda, un dragón de alas negras coronado por flores rojas._

_**Edad Actual:** 23 Años_

_**Trabajo:** Asesino a sueldo, antigua mano derecha del Jefe Madara, Vengador, Extorsionador, Secuestrador, Espía, Jefe Yakuza_

_**Familia:** Uno de los últimos tres sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, miembro del bando de Madara durante la primera parte de su vida (16 años), perteneciente a la resistencia contra el grupo de Akatsuki durante la segunda (19 años) y vengador solitario durante la tercera (23 años)._

_**Estado Civil:** Soltero_

_**Acusado de:**_

_**· Primera Parte:** Extorsión y amenazas hacia su propio hermano, Itachi Uchiha, Homicidio de 12 guardias personales del mismo, Intento de Homicidio mutuo con el antiguo jefe Yakuza, Naruto Namikase, Homicidio de 4 capós de la mafia Yakuza._

_**· Segunda Parte:** Homicidio de mas de tres miembros del clan Hyuga, extorsión hacia el jefe del Clan Hyuga, allanamientos ilegales, intento de homicidio, traición y manipulación hacia varias chicas, incluida Sakura Haruno y la difunta Karin, Homicidio de Karin, no ejecutado por su propia mano, pero bajo sus órdenes, intento de asesinato de Sakura Haruno, nuevo intento de asesinato mutuo con Naruto Namikase, secuestro de Hinata Hyuga, hija del jefe del clan Hyuga, supuesta violación y homicidio de su propio hijo, asesinato y tortura de su hermano, Itachi Uchiha y de sus 27 guardias personales. Su historial culmina con el asesinato en masa de 38 miembros del clan Hyuga, incluido el jefe de este. Después de esto huyó del país._

_**· Tercera Parte:** Asesinato de Kisame y en un futuro, de muchas otras personas de la mafia Yakuza, incluidos Madara Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga si es que conoce que sigue viva. (Lo cual probablemente hace)_

_**Habilidades:** Excelente manipulador psicológico, sobre todo con las mujeres, sentidos del oído y la vista muy desarrollados, excelente puntería, manejo perfecto sable samurai y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Extorsión psicológica y tortura con armas varias. Suele apuñalar el estómago o pecho de sus víctimas con un corte especial de Jarakiri, marca distintiva de jefe yakuza, el símbolo de abanico del clan Uchiha atravesado por un sable._

Sakura cambió de página.

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Sobrenombre: **El Zorro Endemoniado, tatuaje en la espalda, un zorro de fuego con nueve colas, una de ellas es la cola de un dragón que le sube por el cuello, coronada por una flor roja._

_**Edad Actual:** 23 Años_

_**Trabajo:** Antiguo jefe Yakuza, uno de los últimos Namikazes que se mantuvo en el poder antes de la caída de la dinastía (16 años), miembro y jefe de la resistencia contra Akatsuki, antiguo mercenario, asaltante, narcotraficante, espía de la CIA (19 años), actual miembro de la CIA, el FBI y la OTAN (23 años)._

_**Familia:** Ultimo Namikaze dentro de la mafia, su posición en el clan le daba derecho al poder del consejo Yakuza, sin embargo, fue violentamente destituido por Pain y los miembros de Akatsuki y su familia fue brutalmente asesinada en un atentado a la fábrica de metanfetamina más grande de los Yakuza. También antiguo prometido de la actual jefa Hyuga, Hinata. Mano derecha y mejor amigo del jefe Uchiha Sasuke antes de que este huyera._

_**Estado Civil:** Soltero_

_**Acusado de:**_

_**· Primera Parte:** Robos y asaltos de primera clase, intento de Homicidio mutuo con Sasuke Uchiha, tráfico de drogas y armas a través de la aduana._

_**· Segunda Parte:** Secuestro y tortura de varios jefes Yakuza, secuestro e intento de violación de Sakura Haruno, asalto, tráfico de personas y drogas a través de la aduana._

_**· Tercera Parte:** Conspiración contra la CIA al ayudar a escapar a Hinata Hyuga._

_**Habilidades:** Excelente luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, estafador, mentiroso de primera clase, gran fuerza de mando y resolución. No tiene historial de homicidios ni crímenes de tercer nivel._

_ Sakura..._ susurró una voz frente a la puerta, la chica se hizo para atrás sobresaltada.

_ ¡Naruto, no me asustes así...!_ minimizó la página para que el chico no viera.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

_ Tan solo... organizando el papeleo, ya sabes._ Naruto bajó la mirada.

_ Lo lamento._ susurró. Sakura lo miró sin entender.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó.

_ Por ayudar a Hinata a escapar._ la chica se volvió a recostar en su silla.

_ No te preocupes por eso, la vamos a atrapar.

_ Es que... no puedo permitir que eso pase._ Sakura apretó los puños.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Naruto levantó la mirada hacia su amiga._ ¿No la has olvidado?

_ Al contrario, ya lo he hecho.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Puede que me digas que estoy loco, que soy un insurrecto, un tonto... lo que quieras. Pero sigo teniéndole infinita ternura._ Sakura hizo chocar los puños contra el escritorio._ No la conociste como yo lo hice.

_ Conozco bien que te manipuló, que te engañó e intentó matarte y aún te usa como su manera de escape de la justicia.

_ Deja vu... _ susurró Naruto mirando a la pelirrosa. Sasuke había hecho lo mismo con ella y ella no dejaba que le tocasen un pelo._ No te voy a detener si la matas, Sakura, pero no esperes que te ayude en tu lucha.

_ Ya no lo hago, he perdido la confianza en tí._ Naruto asintió y bajó la mirada.

_ Bien._ susurró e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él, haciéndolo detenerse. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio vuelta al seguro del pomo, cerrándola._ Quiero que sepas que... nunca tuve verdaderas intenciones de violarte.

Sakura suspiró.

_ Pero lo intentaste.

_ Estaba fuera de mi._ Naruto agarró a la chica de la cintura y la pegó contra si mismo._ Te he querido mia, Sakura... desde el momento que te vi en ese hospital.

Lo dijo en un tono depravado, vacío de cariño, Sakura no fue consciente del momento en el cual el rubio estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Fue una ráfaga de fuego incontenible que la quemó. Se aferró a su cuello y dejó que la levantase entre sus brazos. Este la sentó sobre el escritorio y le abrió la blusa rosada de un tirón, haciendo que sus botones volasen por los aires, mientras él mismo se quitaba su camisa, la chica sintió un escalofrío al ver el diseño del zorro en llamas grabado en su espalda.

_ Te amo..._ susurró contra su cuello._ Es la verdad, te amo...

Naruto se mantuvo mudo, ella cerró los ojos con dolor. Ya no le creía, ¿Cómo iba a creerle a una mentirosa como ella? Lo único que quedaba del amor que le había tenido era lujuria, sexo. Pero ella era la única que le inspiraba aquel salvaje deseo y eso la consolaba. La recostó sobre el escritorio, besándole el cuello con pasión, mientras la penetraba. Sakura se deshizo en gemidos ante el delirante placer.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Gaara caminó con cuidado de no pisar los vidrios rotos. Abrió la puerta del armario, sacó su sable y una carpeta cayó al suelo desparramando en él sus papeles. El chico se agachó los recogió. Era una de las listas que Sasori le mandaba a hacer acerca de quienes amenazaban a su cartel. El nombre de al menos 80 Hyugas constaba en ellas. Se habían vuelto muy poderosos. Pero sobre todo su líder, Hinata, le había asombrado. Nunca pudo imaginar que aquella chica débil y tímida, que temblaba de temor bajo su katana en los entrenamientos de su familia se hubiera vuelto la perfecta miserable que había asesinado a cuatro capós en menos de seis meses.

Había vuelto a sembrar el terror entre muchos miembros injustos de la mafia. Pero seguía siendo débil para los estatutos de Akatsuki. Ojalá Sasuke Uchiha o Naruto Namikaze estuviesen ahí, ellos si lo hubieran logrado.

_ Hola Gaara..._ susurró una voz a sus espaldas, el chico se dio la vuelta y sacando su revólver le dio dos tiros a la pelinegra que asomaba a una de las esquinas de la habitación. El cristal del espejo se rompió en mil pedazos y una daga se le clavó con suavidad en el cuello. Gaara dejó caer el revólver al suelo.

_ Vaya, me engañaste. Estoy orgulloso._ la chica le rodeó el tórax y con educación le quitó el sable de las manos y lo lanzó lejos.

_ Perdóname por esto._ susurró con cariño. _ No quiero matarte, así que no intentes defenderte porque podría clavarte esto en el cuello.

_ Chica ruda. No has cambiado tus buenos modales todavía._ la chica suspiró y se alejó lentamente de Gaara, se agachó para recoger el revólver del suelo y le apuntó a la cabeza._ Así que... ya no confías en mi.

_ Claro que lo hago... pero Sasori puede ser bastante convincente. No puedo correr riesgos, soy la única esperanza de mi familia._ Gaara levantó las manos y se fue a sentar lentamente en la cama.

_ ¿Es por eso que allanaste mi departamento de esta manera?_ señaló a la ventana hecha añicos. Hinata se mordió el labio, se veía insegura, cansada. Su bello rostro estaba surcado por ojeras y una expresión de sufrimiento._ ¿Estás desesperada? No lo estés. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

_ Ya no puedo más con esto..._ susurró la chica._ Me va quitando la poca vida que me queda._ Gaara suspiró.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mi, ángel?_ la chica se le acercó y bajando la pistola se postró frente a él.

_ Tu ayuda..._ susurró. Gaara suspiró con tristeza.

_ No puedo, ángel._ le acarició el rostro._ Él tiene a mi familia.

_ ¡Yo los salvaré!

_ No tengas sueños ilusos, el poder de Akatsuki lo controló todo al morir Itachi, Madara es dueño de nuestra voluntad, incluso de la tuya, por ahora._ Hinata negó desesperada y apoyó la cabeza contra sus piernas._ Te estoy haciendo un favor enorme al no matarte ahora mismo.

_ Gaara, lo único que te pido...

_ No puedo._ el chico se deshizo de las manos de la Hyuga.

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Hinata comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y el corazón del pelirrojo se ablandó. Pasarle información seguramente significaría el fin para él, sus hermanos y su novia, pero tal vez podía darle órdenes abstractas para que consiguiera algo de algo.

_ ¿Sabes del asesinato de Kisame?_ Hinata levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, ahora había un miedo febril reflejado en sus ojos._ El Uchiha ha vuelto, ángel, para matar a Madara. Sigue sus pasos como puedas, ve a ver a Kakashi y pídele información, él te la dará. Luego ve a ver a Shikamaru, solicítale una estrategia, él también te ayudará, te lo aseguro. Y luego, debes encontrar a...

_ ¡No! ¡No, no lo haré!

_ Es tu única esperanza._ susurró Gaara._ Sasuke no solo tiene más habilidad para la traición que tú, también tiene la información que su hermano le confió antes de su muerte. Debes encontrarlo y pedirle que te ayude.

_ Me matará apenas me vea.

_ Puedes seducirlo una vez más. Te ama como un idiota, Hinata, eres la única mujer con ese poder en tus manos. Úsalo._ Hinata miró fijamente a Gaara._ Tienes que irte._ Le acarició el rostro con sus manos rasposas._ Ten fe, ángel, eres poderosa.

Se escucharon presurosos pasos en el piso de arriba, Hinata se levantó y sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo y se lanzó por la ventana. Gaara se levantó y miró a través de los vidrios rotos. La Hyuga había desaparecido, pero los pelos de un chal de fibra de hierro que había utilizado para izarse a la ventana del piso de abajo se habían enganchado en uno de los vidrios rotos. Gaara cogió el mango de su katana y rompió el pedazo, borrando la evidencia de su presencia. Respiró hondo y se clavó el sable en uno de los costados, se lo volvió a sacar y lo lanzó con fuerza de la ventana. Gimiendo del dolor cayó al suelo, su sangre se derramó sobre la alfombra y le llenó la boca de un sabor metálico.

Ahora todos pensarían que el Uchiha había intentado asesinarlo y que por falta de tiempo al escuchar a los guardias en el piso superior, no había tenido tiempo de completar su misión. Gaara sonrió, era su manera de vengarse del miserable que le había doblegado al mando injusto de un narcotraficante como Sasori. "Espero que le rompas el corazón una vez más, ángel." pensó antes de escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse y a los agentes pasar por encima de él y levantarlo entre sus brazos.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke se detuvo a medio caminar y miró perplejo al guardia muerto. Había estado a punto de pasar de largo. Se agachó para mirarlo bien. Se hallaba recostado de lado contra la pared de las escaleras de incendio. Tenía un traje marrón de mal gusto, "un hombre de Sasori, o de Gaara." pensó. Recordó que Kakashi le había dicho que ahora estaban en cierta manera "aliados".

Con cuidado de no dejar huellas digitales, Sasuke le dio la vuelta al rostro y descubrió el hilo de sangre que le bajaba de la oreja derecha. Miró por debajo de ella y comprendió.

Una herida del tamaño de una daga de apenas un centímetro de ancho había sido clavada en la parte trasera del lóbulo, evitando cualquier hueso que pudiera dificultar la tarea, le había atravesado el tímpano, roto las membranas de nervios y llegado al centro de la corteza cerebral. Un trabajo sin duda tan profesional que solo había una respuesta a quien había podido hacerlo.

_ Un Hyuga._ los genios de los puntos débiles, sabían exactamente como apuñalar a una persona de manera que esta muriera al instante con una herida ínfima. A diferencia de los Uchiha, que lo hacían todo al por mayor, con heridas sangrientas, letales y dolorosas. Una duda asaltó la mente de Sasuke. Levantó la barbilla del hombre y encontró una larga y delgada línea roja alrededor de su garganta. Su corazón, sus manos temblaron.

Ella había sido, ella estaba ahí. Sasuke se levantó y subió la escalera. Abrió la puerta y con la mayor parsimonia del mundo, se adentró en el salón lleno de gente vestida de gala. Las chicas se volteaban para verlo pasar y le guiñaban los ojos. Sasuke solo pasó de largo, mirándolas con intensidad, nada más. Fijaba su mirada en cada una de ellas, buscando encontrar los rasgos que tenía grabados en su memoria. Su memoria de computadora los reconoció de repente. Labios carnosos, piel pálida, pestañas largas y dulces, grandes pechos. Era ella, estaba seguro. Caminaba con dignidad a través de la gente, sus ojos escondidos por lentes de contacto aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Sasuke se abrió paso entre la gente, Hinata pareció presentir algo y se dio la vuelta para mirar. Sasuke vio que tropezaba levemente y sus hermosos ojos se abrían en una expresión de pánico. Aceleró el paso con la mayor normalidad posible. El Uchiha llegó hasta ella y le clavó el puño en el coxis.

_ No llames la atención._ Hinata soltó el aire temblando.

_ ¿Este hombre la está molestando?_ preguntó un mesero entrometido.

_ Es mi marido._ susurró ella con total naturalidad. Que buena actriz que era. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, clavándole el filo del puñal que tenía en su preciosa cintura. Se alejaron lentamente de la multitud, pasaron el pasillo y llegaron hasta el ascensor. Hinata se dio la vuelta y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, le plantó un beso en la boca, su mano moviéndose lentamente hacia el puñal que la oprimía. La puerta del ascensor se cerró y Sasuke la empujó contra la pared y le apretó el puñal contra el vientre, mientras de su espalda sacaba la larga katana que había escondido todo aquel tiempo.

_ No intentes eso de nuevo._ Hinata jadeó y cerró los ojos, resignándose. Sasuke se lamió los labios, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba esos labios, la tentación de devorarlos era inmensa...

_ ¿Me vas a matar?_ preguntó la chica asustada. Sasuke le quitó el puñal del vientre.

_ No por ahora._ susurró. Lo pensó durante un momento y agarrándola del cabello, la volvió a besar. Pudo notar como la chica sacaba de los pliegues de su vestido un puñal, pero se le cayó de las manos, no supo si era por el nerviosismo o por la falta de voluntad. Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor y dejó que el chico le metiese la lengua en la boca._ Mi ángel..._ suspiró Sasuke casi inaudible entre besos... había soñado tantas noches con aquel beso... Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y jugaron entre ellas con vehemencia, los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, los brazos de ella aferrados a su espalda. Sasuke le mordió levemente los labios y volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

El ascensor perdió velocidad y Sasuke supo que se iba a detener. "Déjala." se dijo a si mismo mientras le besaba superficialmente los labios y le soltaba la cintura, pero Hinata le aferró del cuello, haciéndole perder el control de la situación. "¡Déjala ya!" se grito a si mismo. La empujó levemente, separándose con dificultad de ella, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y él salió, dejando a la chica aún incapaz de asimilar la situación.

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared de metal y se escurrió hacia el suelo. El deseo le corría por las venas como anfetaminas, tan solo un beso y Sasuke había despertado en ella un frenesí de sensaciones dormidas. Soltó un sollozo. Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos... maldita pasión, lujuria, maldito amor prohibido, intenso, trágico.

Era imposible, amarlo de nuevo era imposible. Era la última vez que le permitía utilizarla de esa manera. Sabía que no lo haría solo una vez, era un sádico y ella una masoquista. Aferró el puñal que se le había caído entre sus manos. "La próxima vez le arrancaré el cuello." Pero su mano temblaba cada vez que levantaba un arma hacia él.

Se levantó antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera y salió a la planta baja y luego hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. El viento le golpeó en la cara, haciéndole sentir la humedad de sus labios, producto del beso. Sin hacerle mucho caso caminó hacia el carro plateado de vidrios oscuros que la esperaba cerca del edificio.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared para recobrar el oxígeno. Había estado a punto de perder el control de nuevo. No lo volvería a hacer. La próxima vez que la viese, sería para matarla.

"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan." era demasiado cierto, sus sentimientos se habían despertado con solo mirarla. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado. "Ella no es la mujer que amas." se dijo a si mismo. "Ella es tu enemiga, tu enemiga. La culpable de tu odioso exilio, la culpable de tu dolor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las palabras de Sasuke a su hijo muerto:<strong> Los samurais hombres tenían un rito cuando les traían a sus hijos a los brazos. Les murmuraban un cántico o un poema que usualmente tenía que ver con el orgullo de su clan o la fidelidad a su propósito. Por supuesto, cuando el niño nacía muerto, la ceremonia no podía realizarse, en ese caso lo que Sasuke iba en contra de las reglas, pero ya podrán imaginarse que eso no le importaba mucho dado que era su primer hijo y estaba muerto. T-T_

_Pero espérense no me lancen tomates! Aún no sabemos si el bebé que le tendieron a Sasuke era suyo. Ya saben, estos mafiosos suelen ser traicioneros. XD_


	4. Recuerdos: Tragedia

_**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA:** Este capítulo, como bien dice el titulo, son recuerdos, cosas que pasaron en el pasado, que espero les ayuden a entender un poco lo que pasa mas adelante. Y son cruciales para la historia entre Sasuke y Hinata y Naruto y Sakura. He intentado escribirlo al estilo de las novelas policiacas, asi que es por eso que esta en completo desorden y no se entiende nada al principio eh jejejeje... XD ya veran como lo termino, se van a caer de la silla! O eso espero hahaha! Ay dios mio, dejandome de platicas tontas... empecemos!_

_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y FAVS Y ETC, ETC!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

·

**The Yakuza Chroniques**

·

·

**Recuerdos: Tragedia**

·

Los brazos del Uchiha la conducían con autoridad a través del departamento. Extendió una mano para abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos, pero Hinata paró en seco.

_ No..._ susurró con miedo.

_ ¿Por qué?_ hizo que la Hyuga voltease para que lo mirara.

_ Porque no te conozco..._ susurró eso.

_ Te han machacado toda la vida con la idea de que los Uchiha son unos malditos mutiladores, torturadores, violadores... bla, bla, bla... ¿No es cierto?_ Hinata tragó con horror. ¿Qué acaso no era cierto que lo eran? los pocos Uchihas que había conocido, incluido el que estaba en frente suyo, no tenían ni la menos pizca de misericordia o humanidad al momento de hacer daño a alguien más.

_ Solo... tengo que ir a mi casa...

_ Tienes que darte una ducha._ contestó terminantemente Sasuke. La chica seguía sin poder conectar bien las ideas de su mente. Seguía en estado de shock. El chico abrió la puerta a sus espaldas y la empujó suavemente hasta la ducha del baño. La chica solo se dejó guiar hasta ella, se puso de rodillas y sintió al chico ponerse detrás de ella y sujetarle el cuello con una mano.

Desde que hace un mes el Uchiha la había encontrado a unos pasos de su apartamento, también de aquella manera, Hinata lo consideraba una especie de amigo. No sabía porque, nunca se hablaban demasiado, nunca habían tenido ninguna otra clase de contacto que el de estar el uno al lado del otro, o mirándose, o rozando levemente sus cuerpos cada vez que pasaban al lado del otro. Tocarse o mirarse les hacía sentir de una extraña manera... aliviados.

Hinata ahora sabía que Sasuke también era parte de la resistencia. Sabía ya bastantes cosas acerca del pasado del Uchiha, más por rumores que por una confesión personal. Pero tenía en cuenta el hecho de que su familia había sido asesinada cuando tenía 5 años, que lo habían mandado a Rusia donde una buena familia que se ocupó de él por algún tiempo. El resto de información aún era inconclusa. Ahora, a los 18 años, nadie sabía muy bien que lo había hecho volver a Japón.

Se decía que venía a vengarse de la masacre de su clan, a matar a su hermano y a quienes habían estado involucrados en tal tragedia. Nadie sabía el porque de la muerte de los Uchiha ni la razón de que el primogénito de la familia fuese justamente quien comandase el tiroteo, lo cual la prensa había encubierto culpando a Madara.

Todo esto meditaba la chica mientras sentía el agua helada correr por su espalda y las manos de Sasuke quitarle la sangre del pecho, las manos, los brazos y las piernas. El chico parecía disfrutar el estar tocándola de esa manera, sin impedimentos, pero ella no lo evitaba, se hallaba en un estado en el cual ya no podía luchar contra alguien.

Había entrado a la resistencia por una obligación familiar mas que por convicción propia. Había nacido Hyuga y como tal, debía seguir su destino. Era la primera vez que Hiashi, su padre, le había mandado a ejecutar un asesinato por si sola. Era su obligación, si bien la había intentado mediar durante mucho tiempo. Era sobre protector con su hija, no era cariñoso, pero demostraba su amor de otra manera, protegiéndola como a una muñeca de porcelana o extinguiéndola en sesiones de entrenamiento y aprendizaje que la chica no podía abarcar con su débil físico.

Era un amor sádico e incompleto, un amor de padre Yakusa que no habría querido tener hijos ni tener una esposa.

Sasuke cerró la regadera y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica que aún se hallaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo a su alrededor escurriendo agua. Parecía un fantasma salido de una película de terror, con aquel vestido completamente manchado de sangre.

_ ¿No tienes ropa con la que cambiarte?_ Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sasuke salió del baño dejándola donde estaba, al poco rato volvió con una camisa blanca de vestir._ Quítate eso._ susurró lanzándosela. Hinata la recogió y la miró.

_ No puedo ponerme esto... se me verá todo...

_ Es sobre tu salud, no sobre tu discreción._ dijo el chico._ O puedes quedarte desnuda.

Hinata se sonrojó como semáforo al escuchar esto. No sabía si el Uchiha tenía deseos sexuales hacia ella, esperaba que no... había escuchado historias realmente maléficas acerca de la manera de él de tratar a las mujeres. Había engañado y manipulado no solo a algunas, a muchas. Y cuando ya no le servían las mandaba a matar, para no tener que mirarlas a los ojos una vez más. Sasuke se mantuvo de espaldas a ella durante todo el rato, Hinata se quitó el vestido sin sacarle los ojos de encima, estaba empapado, cortesía suya. La espalda de su camisa se transparentaba dejando ver su tatuaje Yakusa, un hermoso dragón negro con la cola coronada por una flor roja. La chica se puso la camisa y comprobó lo transparente que era. Dio gracias a dios que tenía un corsé por ropa interior. Siempre usaba corsé, no sabía porque, de pequeña su padre le había hecho usarlo y ya se había acostumbrado.

_ ¿Qué hago ahora?_ preguntó. Sasuke se dio la vuelta._ No puedo volver a mi casa así._ el chico suspiró.

_ No, quédate a dormir aquí.

_ ¿Q-qué? ¿En tu ca-casa? ¿Co-contigo?

_ Voy a salir, chica decente. Así que no tengas miedo, no voy a violarte._ dijo Sasuke en tono quemeimportista. Abrió la puerta y salió, Hinata lo siguió para ver que en efecto se dirigía hacia la puerta._ ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo si tenías una jeringa de metano terminaste bañada en sangre?_ la chica titubeó. No quería acordarse.

_ Se-se me echo encima, tu-tuve que abrirle la garganta..._ calló recordando lo horrible que se había sentido que la sangre del tipo, caliente y viscosa, se derramase en cada parte de su cuerpo como una ducha rojo oscuro. Sasuke soltó una risa irónica.

_ Siempre te pasa eso, ¿Eh?_ la chica lo miró con odio. No podía hacer de esa tragedia un hecho gracioso._ Vamos Hinata, eres una Yakusa. Es tiempo de que madures y comiences a ver esto como algo cotidiano.

_ Y-yo no elegí esto.

_ Yo tampoco. Muy pocos lo elegimos, esto viene a nosotros. Así que deja de lloriquear y crece.

_ ¡No estoy lloriqueando!_ gritó la chica con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. El chico se dio la vuelta.

_ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?_ Hinata no podía más, se lanzó al llanto desconsolado. Sasuke abrió los ojos aterrado, no esperaba que aquello pasara. Se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro con las manos._ Basta... ¡Basta, no fue mi intención!_ Hinata se detuvo. Se detuvo. Sin ningún grito, sin quejas, simplemente se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hipar en silencio, lo cual empeoraba la situación. Había aprendido a dejar de llorar cuando le decían "basta". Era lo primero que había aprendido a hacer.

Sasuke sintió algo frío correr por su espalda, ninguna chica había sido nunca así, la mayoría se ponía a llorar más fuerte, la mayoría se quejaba de todo, la mayoría no luchaba con garras y dientes para olvidarlo, la mayoría se hacía la víctima en vez de consolarse fríamente. Hinata sentía todo aquel dolor dentro suyo, toda aquella miseria, toda aquella soledad. Y nunca lo había gritado con indiscreción ni arruinado la vida de otra persona en venganza por lo que le habían hecho a ella. En silencio ella había aguantado mucho, muchísimo más que otras mujeres, que Sakura, que Karin, que Ino.

Ella era fuerte, fuerte como el diamante, tranquila, sabia, profunda. Ella sabía que tenía que callar, levantarse de nuevo y seguir adelante, como él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo sola. Y podía hacerlo sola. Hinata finalmente se calmó.

_ Tengo que aprenderlo... tengo que... soportar esto..._ Sasuke le acarició la mejilla. Le tenía un cariño increíblemente fuerte. No era ya solo atracción física, sentía como en su interior su corazón se aceleraba hasta alcanzar el ritmo de un paro cardíaco. Y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Se contuvo, no podía hacerle eso, no ahora. No se dejaría llevar por sus deseos para por poco y violarla en serio. La soltó. Hinata abrió los ojos y los fijó, limpios y puros, en él. Era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan cándida..._ Gracias, Uchiha-san._ el enunciado se dio la vuelta. Ardía en deseo por ella, la quería suya, no solo físicamente. La quería en cuerpo y alma, la ansiaba con vehemencia. ¿Cómo podía buscar aquella pureza en el cuerpo de otra mujer promiscua? ¿Cómo podía encontrar aquella profundidad en la mirada de otra golfa? durante mucho tiempo la había amado en silencio, tragándose con increíble esfuerzo las ganas de arrinconarla contra la pared y saciar en sus labios y entre sus piernas aquella furiosa pasión que lo consumía.

Pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía lo que era. Tal vez era su pureza, su sublime pureza...

_ Eres hermosa._ dijo finalmente. La chica levantó hacia él sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. Lo miró hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ponerse a pensar de pronto en la soledad, en el tormento, en el quebranto del Uchiha. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos, escuchando fuera es sonido de las bocinas de los coches.

"Tan oscuro..." pensó. "Tan infranqueable, peligroso... tan solo..." cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritaba la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se retorcía en manos de un rubio de coleta._ ¡Por favor!

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Estas putas no dejan de lloriquear como locas! ¡Escúchame preciosa, si no te callas, te arranco la cara!_ Deidara clavó la punta de su filosa espada en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta se silenciase con pavor. Naruto apretó los puños, estaba conteniéndose en extremo las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Deidara agarró a la chica de los pelos y la echó con extrema violencia dentro de la buseta, ella se chocó contra una saliente de metal y quedó tan dolorida que no pudo emitir otro sonido._ Mejor así, ¿No es cierto? ¡Mete a la otra en el auto!_ le gritó al rubio que se hallaba detrás suyo.

El chico se acercó a la mujer que quedaba, que tenía cabellos rojos y agarrándola del brazo se acercó a su oído.

_ Te voy a sacar de aquí._ le susurró al oído._ Te lo prometo...

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritó ella horrorizada, pero Naruto sacó una placa dorada de su bolsillo y se la mostró sin que Deidara viera.

_ Soy agente de la CIA, te prometo que te ayudaré. Ahora entra al auto, por favor._ la chica dejó de llorar y se le lanzó a los brazos. En cuanto lo hubo soltado se metió dentro, Naruto miró en el cielo oscurecido hacia uno de los edificios de la metrópoli. Tan solo esperaba que Sasuke hubiese cumplido su parte. No permitiría que ninguna de las dos chicas saliera herida.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Suigetsu suspiró, aún apoyado contra la pared, junto a la mujer de cabellos negros azulados y bellos ojos grises. Ambos eran prisioneros desde hace dos años de Konan, Suigetsu por ser parte de un plagio que había tenido lugar en las aduanas de narcotráfico, la mujer por ser parte de la resistencia y la hermana menor de Konan.

Konan era una de las Akatsuki, el grupo que hace algunos años había tomado el poder del consejo Yakusa y desde entonces mantenía un régimen de dictaduras y muertes a quien se atrevía a levantar una mano contra ellos. Solo la resistencia, un grupo conformado por los antiguos clanes líderes, se mantenía en constante lucha contra ellos. Fuertes e inteligentes habían logrado reducir un poco el poder del miedo en la gente.

Pero aún se hallaba el problema mayor. Nadie se había infiltrado nunca entre ellos, nadie conocía quien era su líder ni cuales eran sus planes de movimiento. Durante un tiempo se había creído que el líder era Pain, luego que era Hidan, luego Sasori. Pero no lo eran. No, nadie sabía quien era el verdadero Líder. Solo tenían una pista y esa era su apodo. "Tobi". La identidad de Tobi era un misterio.

La mujer despertó con un ligero temblor y miró fijamente a su hermana, que merodeaba como pantera en torno a ellos, su capa susurrando al arrastrarse por el suelo y aquella metralleta de alto calibre apuntándoles sonriente.

_ Amayo, querida… es tan raro, nee-san…_ comentó sonriente._ Como te tengo aquí, a mi merced. ¿Sabes que durante la primera parte de tu vida nuestra madre no dejaba ni que me acercase a tocarte? Era terrible, te cuidaba como un maldito diamante de ocho quilates y a mi me trataba como sirvienta._ Amayo tragó nerviosa.

_ Lo lamento hermana…

_ ¡Cállate!_ gritó Konan apuntándole con el arma a dos centímetros de su rostro._ ya no voy a soportar mas burlas de tu parte, estás a mi merced.

La mujer hizo lo que Konan le decía y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Konan se volvió hacia el chico.

_ ¿Y tú que ves?_ Suigetsu la miraba con rabia.

_ ¿Qué hicieron con Karin?_ Konan soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Tu novia? Ya la verás, en pocos minutos. Deidara la está trayendo.

Se escuchó un pequeño crujido en el piso de debajo de la construcción, Konan se detuvo y escuchó. Gritos, corridas, pasos… silencio. La mujer gruñó y quitó el seguro de la metralleta.

_ No se muevan._ ordenó. Suigetsu y Amayo no podían hacerlo de todas maneras. Konan llegó a la entrada y pudo ver una sombra de cabellos alborotados en ella._ Idiota…_ murmuró levantando su arma y disparando. El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos.

_ El juego de primerizos se acabó, bombón._ susurró una voz a sus espaldas y le rodeó el cuello con una katana. Konan en seguida apretó el botón del pequeño dispositivo que tenía pegado a su muñeca.

Suigetsu y Amayo se agacharon esperando que las bazucas automáticas que tenían a cada lado de su cabeza les explotasen el cerebro, pero una saeta pasó volando por encima de ellas y su censor de movimiento las hizo seguirlas y estallar sobre la columna, haciendo que esta se derrumbase.

_ ¡Salgan de ahí!_ gritó la voz de Shikamaru que colgaba de la polea de construcción como en una mala comedia. Suigetsu agarró la mano de la mujer y corrió antes de que los ladrillos se les cayeran encima.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke forcejeaba con Konan, tratando de asfixiarla con los brazos, cuando escucharon el crujido del cemento sobre sus cabezas, un bloque por poco les cayó encima, lanzándolos al suelo. Konan se levantó en seguida, ya libre de los brazos de Sasuke y notando que un ladrillo le había caído en la cabeza y se hallaba atontado, lo apuntó con la metralleta.

_ ¡Ni lo pienses, perra!_ gritó Suigetsu saliendo con un revólver en alto. Konan levantó la vista, vio a su hermana salir detrás de él y sonriendo, apuntó el arma hacia su pecho y apretó el gatillo.

El estruendo fue terrible, Suigetsu tuvo que taparse los oídos, Sasuke levantó la cabeza en medio del rugido ensordecedor y vio como la líder del clan Hyuga, la esposa de Hiashi Hyuga, salía volando hacia atrás con medio cartucho de balas en el pecho. En cuanto pudo apartar los ojos de la escena, Konan había desaparecido. Sasuke se levantó y la siguió con rabia, escuchó los pasos de Suigetsu detrás y ambos se precipitaron a gran velocidad por las escaleras, hasta que al llegar al primer piso vieron la sombra de una mujer con la capa de Akatsuki, ambos se pararon en seco y dispararon hacia ella hasta que sus cartuchos quedaron vacíos.

La mujer cayó y rodó por las escaleras desapareciendo de su vista. Ambos corrieron hasta ella, pero constataron que algo iba mal.

_ ¡No puede ser...!_ Suigetsu se quedó mudo y a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío. Konan tenía el pelo azul y esta muerta tenía la cabeza poblada de rizos colorados.

El Uchiha, con recelo, se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta. Su corazón se detuvo. Aquella no era Konan, aquella era...

_ ¡No! ¡NO! ¡KARIN!_ el grito de Suigetsu retumbó en todo el edificio. Unos pisos más abajo, Naruto, embarrado en sangre, lo escuchó y horrorizado, se tapó la cara con las manos.

**Flash Back**

Se acercaban a la obra en construcción, la buseta se detuvo y Naruto soltó un suspiro.

_ Me alegra que hayas decidido cooperar._ susurró Deidara a su lado. El chico asintió con prisa e intentó abrir la puerta, pero su colega de al lado puso el seguro automático._ ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que los Namikase no tenían futuro, pero tú me abriste la mente. Estaba seguro de que seguirías en el poder escogiendo el bando apropiado. ¿No lo crees?_ el chico se contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo.

_ Así es._ susurró. Deidara lo miraba fijamente. "Me ha descubierto." fue el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente del Namikase. Apretó lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_ Veo que me equivoqué._ susurró finalmente el otro. Sabía que era un traidor. Naruto instantáneamente sacó el arma y disparó, pero el golpe del brazo de Deidara le desvió del blanco entre sus ojos. Las chicas de atrás gritaron aterradas, el rubio no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si alguna de ellas había salido herida._ No me caen bien los idiotas como tú.

Naruto no pudo evitar que le agarrase el cuello y lo estrangulase.

Karin y Sakura miraron estupefactas el agujero que el disparo había hecho en la manija cerrada con seguro de la buseta. La pelirroja se incorporó en seguida.

_ ¡Vámonos Sakura!

_ ¡No... quédense... no entren al edi... ficio...!_ pidió el rubio mientras Deidara lo estrangulaba. El hombre levantó la cabeza mirando al agujero de la puerta y sacando su arma, apuntó a Karin a la cabeza. Naruto le dio un manotazo al tiempo que el rubio apretaba el gatillo. Sakura gritó y se derrumbó en el suelo, con la mano tapándose su brazo izquierdo y la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos._ ¡Sakura!_ Karin no lo pensó más. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo._ ¡No! ¡ESPERA KARIN!_ la pelirroja se dirigía a una trampa mortal. Su capa de Akatsuki vibraba en el viento, Sasuke le daría un tiro.

**Fin Flash Back**

_ Sakura..._ Naruto no esperó hasta que Sasuke y Suigetsu bajasen, se precipitó hacia la buseta. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar al hombre muerto que se hallaba en el puesto de adelante, se acercó a la chica que gemía del dolor. Había perdido mucha sangre, probablemente estaba a punto de caer inconsciente._ Tranquila... Sakura..._ Naruto se sacó la corbata y retirando la mano de la chica de la herida, la enrolló y ciñó en torno al agujero, deteniendo la hemorragia. Sakura soltó un alarido y su mano empapada en sangre le agarró el cuello de la camisa al rubio.

_ Naruto._ el rubio le agarró la mano.

_ Tranquila preciosa, todo está bien..._ la Haruno lo miró y pareció por primera vez no reconocerlo.

_ Karin... Karin..._ susurró. Naruto no respondió. Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p><em>Si, Karin está muerta (usando escudo en caso de misiles) y murio porque llevaba la capa de Akatsuki y Sasuke y Suigetsu la confundieron con Konan. Y si, Amayo era la madre de Hinata. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>


	5. Recuerdos: Quebranto

**Prestige**

·

**The Yakuza Chroniques**

·

·

**Recuerdos: Quebranto**

·

El sonido violento de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la despertó, Hinata se incorporó automáticamente sobre la cama y agarró el arma apoyada sobre el velador. Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que estar tan alerta no era realmente necesario y que probablemente solo era Sasuke que volvía. Pero debía estar segura. Se levantó lentamente, el arma temblando en sus manos, y cautelosamente abrió la puerta, dejando la vista libre al corredor que llevaba a la sala de estar. Había una sombra parada frente a ella, acababa de llegar y sus cabellos goteaban aún por la lluvia. La luz de la calle de Tokio impactaba en su perfil, definiendo los rasgos de su rostro. La chica tragó saliva frente a la imponente figura, que lentamente se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

_ ¿E-está todo bien?_ el Uchiha abrió los ojos, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Se veían cargados de furia, de odio, de pena. Pero en cuanto se clavaron en los suyos, algo salvaje los iluminó. Algo agresivo y vehemente.

Hinata no pudo hacer nada, no pudo liberarse de la ola de rabia del pelinegro. En un momento, el hombre la agarraba brutalmente de las muñecas y la encadenaba entre su cuerpo y la cama, besándola con fiereza. La chica intentó soltar un grito, pero nada salía de su boca, el pavor la inmovilizaba y por más que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse era una batalla perdida.

Sasuke le abría la boca con pasión, la mordía con salvajismo causándole daño. Estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo, furioso con el mundo. Necesitaba acabar con alguien, acabar con un alma inocente, o no volvería a ser libre. La chica soltó un sollozo silencioso al saber que no tendría piedad con ella, había sido un error quedarse ahí, en las mortales garras de aquel Uchiha. Niña tonta, ¿Qué había hecho?

Intentó apartar el rostro por tercera vez, Sasuke perdió la paciencia y descontrolado la agarró del cuello y se lo apretó tan fuertemente que su traquea se echó para atrás impidiéndole respirar. Podía verlo erguirse con furia sobre ella, desesperada, sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De pronto, los ojos del Uchiha perdieron aquel brillo rojo de venganza. Sus manos le fueron liberando el cuello y su mirada siguió el curso de las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Se levantó inmediatamente, como si temiera lo que acababa de hacer. Hinata jadeaba, recostada contra la cama, vulnerable, sagrada. El Uchiha se miró las manos que habían intentado ahorcarla, era un monstruo. Su ira lo había hecho por poco y sacrificar a un ser inocente. La horrible realidad formaba de nuevo su barrera en torno a él, sus demonios, su pasado, sus errores, el hecho de que hace tan solo dos horas había matado a Karin, la escena de Suigetsu bramando sobre el cuerpo de su amante...

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Agarró el cálido cuerpo de Hinata y se abrazó a él, llenándose de su perfume a verbena, gritó, bramó se desgarró contra su estómago, acallando sus sollozos, como cuando era niño, pegado al estómago de su madre, llorando toda la noche mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Hinata seguía completamente perturbada, asustada, agredida. Aquel que hace dos segundos intentaba ahorcarla con sus propias manos ahora lloraba contra su cuerpo, como pidiendo redención, como pidiendo consuelo. Lo peor era que, a pesar del mucho odio que su anterior intento de violación le hubiese causado, la empatía que su actual posición le causaba era incontenible. Pasó una mano por su cabello consolándolo, como si lo mereciera, como si ella, tan internamente dolida, tuviese que dárselo.

Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, hasta que Sasuke le soltó la cintura, su cabeza aún apoyada contra su cuerpo.

_ Perdóname._ susurró con voz impersonal. Parecía no querer aceptar el hecho de que acababa de mostrarle sus más profundos dolores a una mujer.

_ Te perdono..._ susurró la chica sin necesidad de que se justificase. Era lo único que él necesitaba, y mientras ella estuviera ahí, se lo daría. Comprensión. Porque aquello era lo único que podía dar de si misma y se sentía tan bien que alguien lo necesitase. Sasuke fue lentamente levantándose y se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda. La chica no estaba segura de si debía quedarse, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió el brazo del pelinegro aferrarse a su cintura y su respiración en el cuello, que le ponía los cabellos de punta. Se quedó muy quieta, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, los ojos completamente abiertos ante tal acto de necesidad y cariño. Sasuke no dijo nada. Prefirió no detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente se fue acunando con la fragancia de princesa de la chica, que tanto le recordaba a su madre.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola en el apartamento. Confundida, se levantó y buscó al Uchiha sin hallarlo. Sus ilusiones cayeron al suelo como dominó, se había dejado llevar. No era ético, no era lógico.

Él era un Uchiha, cuanto más cayera en sus redes de traición, mas cerca estaría de la muerte.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata llegó a la casa y halló a Naruto sentado en la sala junto con su padre, ambos se levantaron para saludarla, la chica sintió su corazón latirle fuertemente al ver la imagen del rubio frente a ella y el recuerdo de Sasuke se borró automáticamente de su memoria.

Dios, como quería al Namikaze, no sabía bien porque, era su personalidad, era aquel brillo en sus ojos que no se apagaba ni siquiera con la penuria más grande, era aquel rostro tan jovial y libre de quebranto a pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido... lo admiraba hasta tal punto que rezaba con que su padre la considerase digna esposa para él. Tan solo a su lado la vida como una Yakuza no parecía tan terrible.

_ ¡Naruto!_ exclamó a punto de abrazarlo, pero el chico retrocedió haciéndola extrañarse. Tenía una expresión muy seria, muy triste. Hinata en seguida presintió que algo andaba mal. Miró a su padre interrogativamente... y vio que sus manos estrujaban una y otra vez un kimono blanco manchado de rojo. Su cuerpo se heló por completo y en sus ojos cristalinos relucieron las lágrimas.

_ Necesitabas saberlo._ susurró el rubio al ver que la Hyuga se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba._ Intentamos rescatarla anoche, pero Konan lo tenía planeado._ Hiashi le extendió el quimono embarrado de sangre seca a su hija, Hinata retrocedió, pero el hombre le abrió la mano y lo puso en ella a la fuerza.

_ No..._ susurró la chica y sentándose con debilidad, se agachó sobre su propio cuerpo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo, su cerebro aún no procesaba por completo la noticia, sus sentidos se embotaban como si se hallase en medio de una calle ruidosa. A pesar del silencio que reinaba en la habitación, gritos y zumbidos le llenaban los oídos. Su madre había muerto... su madre había muerto...

Soltó un único y débil sollozo, como el canto desesperado de una sirena, no pudo incorporarse, Hiashi se acercó a ella y la abrazó sutilmente, Naruto contempló en silencio la escena y prefirió marcharse lo antes posible. Sin decir palabra, se retiró lentamente de la casa.

Aquella noche se celebraría la reunión de la resistencia de todas formas, si no todo el mundo sabría que los Hyuga se hallaban vulnerables. Hiashi se quedó junto a su hija hasta que lo creyó necesario, luego se levantó y agarrándole de los brazos la levantó, mirando fijamente su rostro que tanto le recordaba al de su esposa.

_ Báñate y vístete. Te quiero hermosa, en honor a tu madre._ Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

_ Está bien papa..._ Hiashi la soltó y ella se dirigió a su cuarto como si estuviese en un sueño.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Aquella noche toda la resistencia se había reunido en la mansión Hyuga. Sasuke podía ver los rostros de consternación de toda la gente. El clan Hyuga era uno de los que más apoyaban a los rebeldes con dinero y soldados. Si ahora decidían echarse para atrás, la resistencia quedaría abandonada a su suerte. El Uchiha odiaba depender de un clan tan débil y doctrinal. Porque así era como los veía, una familia insignificante que se refugiaba en su fortuna para obtener algo de poder.

_ No subestimes a los Hyuga._ le dijo por enésima vez Gaara._ Ya te lo he dicho, pueden parecer débiles, pero uno de ellos te mataría en un segundo sin que pudieras darte cuenta.

_ Quiero verlo intentarlo._ susurró Sasuke. A su lado, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y se sobó las sienes como si hubiese escuchado algo inconcebible.

_ No se puede cambiar la naturaleza de un Uchiha... ¡Que problemático!_ los tres se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo. A pesar de su juventud, eran los líderes del cuerpo de la resistencia, los genios a los cuales todo el resto seguía. No había prospectos como ellos, todos estaban convencidos de que si morían, la resistencia se destruiría. Sobre todo en cuanto a Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos últimos de su clan, aquellos que infringían el miedo y mantenían la esperanza viva en los otros.

Finalmente, los tres chicos vieron al heredero Senju acercarse a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Traía del brazo a una guapa pelirrosa, cuyos ojos jade se hallaban clavados en el Uchiha. Sasuke frunció el ceño mirándola con gravedad.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ preguntó cuando el rubio se hubo acercado lo suficiente. Este lo miró con ojos centelleantes.

_ Es nuestra principal testigo._ Sasuke apretó los labios.

_ Hinata está ahí dentro.

_ ¡Déjame en paz con eso!_ susurró el chico hastiado. Sakura se mordía el labio, mirando al Uchiha como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Este no intentó mirarla. Ya había intentado asesinarla una vez, de no haber sido por aquel estúpido médico que se le había interpuesto en el hospital lo hubiera logrado.

Ahora tendría que vivir con aquel rencor de su mirada clavado en él durante toda su vida.

Entraron a la mansión, que estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla. En el patio del centro se hallaba la familia Hyuga principal, congregada en torno del féretro de Amayo. Junto a su padre, arrodillada al ataúd se hallaba Hinata, su cabello desparramado sobre la lisa tapa del cofre.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella, pero la figura de Hiashi le cerró el paso.

_ Quiero que me expliques como fue que murió mi mujer._ en su voz se reflejaba el dolor. Sasuke levantó los ojos hacia él y asintió._ Recuerda que ustedes dependen de nosotros.

Detrás de él, Hinata volvió la mirada y se incorporó lentamente. Sasuke se quedó varado en su imagen doliente. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de Amayo, no lo iba a negar.

_ ¡Hiashi-sama!_ Naruto se metió en la conversación sin ser llamado, agarrando a su compañera fuertemente del brazo. El pelinegro se apartó automáticamente. "Idiota, idiota Naruto." pensó. Hiashi se sorprendió también.

_ ¿Quién es esta?_ preguntó mirando a Sakura indignado. Esta se agachó en una reverencia.

_ Sakura Haruno, señor. Soy... ah... fui... novia de Sasuke._ miró al Uchiha por enésima vez._ Les tengo total lealtad a los clanes.

_ Pero no pertenece a ninguno, señorita. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ Sakura miró a Naruto como buscando alguna clase de protección, el rubio lo tenía ya planeado.

_ Es la testigo de la muerte de su mujer... y de Karin.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata miró fijamente a la pelirrosa que se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Naruto. La conocía bien, una de las primeras novias del Uchiha, la única a la cual él no había matado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que no pertenecía a ningún clan. Su sola presencia la ofendía.

Se dio la vuelta, acariciando todavía el féretro de su madre. "No seas tan dura con otras personas, tu odias las reglas del clan." Era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué le causaba tanta rabia que ella se encontrase ahí?

"Ella..." pensó. La protegida de Naruto, el amor de su vida. Nunca podría competir con ella. Era diferente, más sencilla, más extrovertida, más jovial. Nada que ver con una princesita triste y encarcelada que dedicaría su vida completa al servicio de su clan.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, fue lentamente retirándose hacia su habitación. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas. Se quedó estática, sentía que alguien la seguía.

"Fantasías mías..." se dijo a si misma y siguió subiendo.

Escuchó el afilado roce de una katana al desenvainarse, se dio la vuelta en seguida y el violento golpe del mango del arma le dio en pleno estómago, cortándole el curso de la respiración. Cayó al piso ahogándose y buscó entre los pliegues de su kimono blanco el mango de su daga, pero una figura ágil se echó sobre ella y le hizo soltarla, clavando el filo de la katana en su cuello.

_ No te muevas princesa, o te mato._ murmuró la voz ronca de Suigetsu.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke vio como la Hyuga se abría paso entre la gente y subía con aristocracia la escalera hasta los dormitorios. Se mordió el labio, le daban ganas de seguirla. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos en aquel momento. Debía mantenerse alerta de que Naruto no metiera la pata en medio de un asunto tan importante como el mantener al clan Hyuga apoyando a la resistencia. Fijó su vista en la pelirrosa, que con educación y lentitud le explicaba a Hiashi los hechos de aquella terrible noche.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, que de hecho las cosas no habían sido así. Pero al parecer era buena mintiendo y el Hyuga que la observaba parecía creerle. Si bien, nadie sabía con los Hyuga. Le daba asco que una mujer fuese tan buena mintiendo, tan buena seduciendo. Le daba asco pensar en una mujer que se vendiese por interés. Aquellas mujeres siempre eran huecas, vacías, perras. Aquellas mujeres siempre eran las que él a propósito manipulaba, para que supieran lo vacías que en realidad eran.

De pronto algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos, perdidos en la escena de Sakura hablando con Hiashi, se concentraron entre la multitud. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a las escaleras. Puede que se tratase tan solo de un destello, pero habría podido jurar que había visto a una sombra de cabello celeste escabullirse por la escalera.

* * *

><p><em>Holi! Lamento la demora, he estado ocupada!<em>


	6. Recuerdos: Rapto

**Prestige**

**The Yakuza Chronicles**

·

**Recuerdos: Rapto**

·

·

Hinata soltó un sollozo de miedo mientras el peliceleste la empujaba hacia el borde de la terraza. No podía hacer nada, no tenía armas a la mano, no podía matarlo. Los ojos de Suigetsu se veían cargados por la furia y el sufrimiento. La chica de pronto entendió porque estaba haciendo eso.

_ Mi novia fue asesinada. La mujer que amaba recibió dos tiros del mismísimo Uchiha que me había prometido no asesinarla._ Asestó con la cuchilla de la katana el cuello blanco de la Hyuga. Esta cerró los ojos aún sofocada por la mano que le impedía respirar, y que lentamente se fue retirando.

_ Lo siento mucho, Suigetsu..._ pero en los ojos del chico no apareció nada más que desprecio.

_ Yo sé que no tienes la culpa._ susurró como si hablase consigo mismo._ Siempre son los inocentes los que pagan. Al menos... sé que Sasuke va a terminar tan devastado como yo...

Aquella súbita confesión cayó sobre Hinata como un balde de agua. Suigetsu levantó la espada hacia su cuello cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse y agarrar a la pelinegra contra si mismo, poniéndole la espada en el cuello. La figura de Sasuke se vislumbraba acercándose rápida e imperdonable, desenvainando su katana.

_ Suéltala._ dijo en tono autoritario. Normalmente se pensaría que Suigetsu hubiera cedido ante aquel peligroso tono de voz, pero el chico soltó una carcajada que le heló a la pelinegra los huesos.

_ Oh, lo haré._ y agarrando la chica de los cabellos la empujó contra el borde de la terraza._ Después de que asestarle unos cuantos golpes en el estómago._ Sasuke lo miraba a él y a Hinata con un horror mal disimulado.

_ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme? Eso no va a traerte de vuelta a Karin.

_ ¡No me digas las cosas así! ¡Tú la mataste!_ Suigetsu jadeaba intentando controlar su voz para que no se le quebrase._ ¡Sólo te estoy quitando lo que tú me has quitado a mi!

_ ¡Suigetsu, si la matas la resistencia perderá el apoyo de los Hyuga! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que tipos como Kisame que mató a tu hermano se queden con todo el poder?_ el peli celeste titubeó, no había pensado en eso. Hinata jadeaba rogando por que se diera prisa, estaba a punto de caer al vacío.

Finalmente, Suigetsu la empujó de nuevo a la tierra, haciéndola tropezar y quedarse en el suelo. No lloró, ni siquiera intentó levantarse ni correr. Algo en su pecho le hacía quedarse quieta, observando a los dos hombres que se acercaban.

_ Es ella o tu vida._ terminó Suigetsu. Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Hinata sabía que no iba a arriesgar su vida tan importante por una simple chica...

_ Trato hecho._ dijo el Uchiha. La chica sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas.

_ ¡Sasuke, no! ¡No! ¡Tienes que encontrar a la asesina de mi madre! ¡Tienes que salvarnos...!

_ Cállate, mujer._ le dijo el hombre con rabia, la chica soltó un sollozo. No podía meterse en eso, era palabra de samurais. Era un duelo a muerte.

Y lo peor era lo que pasaría después. Sasuke y Suigetsu se estaban ensañando en un duelo por ella. Su vida por consiguiente le pertenecía al ganador. Esa era la costumbre, la palabra.

Si Suigetsu ganaba, dios sabía lo que haría con ella antes de arrojarla al barranco o ahogarla en el río, con un ladrillo atado a los pies. Si Sasuke ganaba... si él ganaba... la chica sintió un escalofrío al pensar en eso. Su destino era completamente incierto, oscuro, peligroso... si él ganaba estaría por siempre a merced de aquella fiera oscura y violenta de ojos rojos pasionales. Y por alguna razón, aquella parte instintiva suya lo pedía a gritos. Como si aquella violación a sus derechos fuese su única manera de libertad.

Ambos hombres prepararon las katanas e hicieron una seca reverencia. Conforme se iban acercando y los aceros afilados chocaban, indicando el principio del duelo. Los aceros tintinearon en el entrechocar metálico, las figuras ágiles del Uchiha y el Hozuki se echaban hacia atrás, para abalanzarse al segundo de nuevo sobre su enemigo.

Suigetsu hizo el ademán de clavar la espada en el estómago de Sasuke, el Uchiha esquivó el movimiento con maestría y le intentó asestar un golpe en el cuello, que fue evitado por la katana del otro. Hinata vio las sombras de la multitud acercarse a observar. Habían escuchado el revuelo y ahora hacían de testigos de aquel duelo mortífero. Un par de brazos agarró a Hinata y la levantó. La chica se volteó, era Sakura. La miraba con miedo.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ preguntó la mujer. Hinata se soltó de sus brazos.

_ Lo mismo que te hace a ti propiedad de Naruto._ le dijo con desprecio._ Nada._ Sakura la miró con rabia._ Es el destino de las mujeres yakusa.

Y apenas lo hubo dicho, el alarido de la multitud la hizo levantar la mirada. Suigetsu le había asestado un golpe al costado del Uchiha y este retrocedía, tapando con su saco la herida sangrante. Se puso en posición de nuevo, mirando de soslayo a la peliazul, que ahora tenía los clavados en él, como rogándole que sobreviviera.

Vio que Suigetsu rondaba a su alrededor, con el paso de un carroñero que esperaba que su presa se desangrase para empezar a comérselo. Sasuke soltó un gruñido, le sobraba auto-confianza. Si la utilizaba de la manera correcta, podía vencerlo sin mayor problema.

Y haciendo como si su herida fuese grave, fingió tropezar y bajó la cabeza, dejando "por error" la espalda levantada en posición de ataque. El alarido de Hinata al ver esto mejoró la situación, completamente confiado, Suigetsu se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha y en cuanto estaba a punto de decapitarlo, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y de un movimiento rápido le atravesó con la espada el corazón.

El golpe fue tan rápido, que Suigetsu apenas soltó un gemido roncó y se desplomó en el suelo. Algunas mujeres soltaron gritos de horror y los hombres se hicieron para atrás, luego el silencio inundó el lugar.

Sasuke se mantuvo inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su compañero antes de levantarse con los ojos fijos en la Hyuga menor. Hinata sintió que algo hirviente le inundaba la sangre.

Sasuke había acabado con su compañero, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya. Y a pesar del horror de ver la muerte, de la tristeza que le causaba el cuerpo de Suigetsu desparramando sangre en la grava, el enfermo placer del orgullo por Sasuke la envolvía. Era su mujer, suya y de nadie más. Era como si aquella lucha sangrienta hubiese sellado el pacto de su vida, le pertenecía por algo instintivo, algo inexplicable y placentero.

El hecho de que había matado por ella.

Vio como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella, pero su padre se interpuso entre los dos. Sasuke lo miró serio.

_ He matado por ella, es mía por ley._ Hiashi lo miraba con el rostro endurecido como una piedra. Su hija más preciada, su hija más hermosa. Se sentía incapaz de entregarla a un hombre tan cruel y desconocido y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo que decidirse entre el honor de su clan y el amor a Hinata. Y al final cedió con un suspiro.

_ Mientras dure nuestro pacto, es tuya._ miró a Hinata y agarrándola de la mano, la cedió al chico. Hinata fue rudamente agarrada por el Uchiha y retenida contra su cuerpo como un juguete.

_ Sasuke..._ susurró sin saber que hacer. De pronto sintió la mano del hombre contra su nuca y en un segundo este la besaba abruptamente, casi ahogándola por la profundidad con la que su lengua le penetró en la garganta. Todos los Hyugas apretaron los puños y Hiashi desvió la mirada. Hinata se sintió de pronto como si hubiese muerto para ellos.

Sasuke se apartó de ella, mirándola sin una expresión clara. Lo había hecho justo por eso, para demostrar que su familia ya no podía hacer nada por ella. La furia invadió la sangre de la pelinegra. Gruñendo impuso las manos en el pecho del Uchiha e intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke la agarró del cabello y le impidió separarse por más fuerza que hiciera.

Nadie iba a hacer nada para defenderla. Y por más que tuviese ese miedo y esa rabia, Hinata no quería que lo hicieran. El Uchiha levantó los ojos hacia Naruto, que lo miraba con una mezcla de dolor y furia. El pelinegro sonrió con una violenta autosuficiencia.

Había ganado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke atrapó a la chica contra la cama y la besó con pasión, recorriendo sus brazos por todo su cuerpo. Hinata sentía las vibraciones que este hacía naturalmente al sentir sus caricias, pero por alguna razón aquella sensación no le causaba placer, sino una repugnancia horrible.

No sabía porque, simplemente no lo quería así. No con él, no de aquella manera, en aquellos momentos.

Sasuke acarició la parte interior de sus piernas haciéndola soltar un leve gemido. Sus manos estaban fuertemente unidas a su pecho. Apartó el rostro instintivamente y escuchó el gruñido de rabia del Uchiha.

_ ¿Te repugno acaso?_ le dijo agarrándola del rostro.

_ Perdóname... no volveré a hacerlo..._ Sasuke frunció el ceño mirándola con dureza. La chica estuvo segura de que había metido la pata. Lo comprobó cuando el chico se apartó de ella._ Espera... no te vayas...

Sasuke se acostó a su lado.

_ Te diré que es lo que me repugna a mí._ la miró con ojos incomprensibles._ Que las mujeres mientan._ Hinata levantó los ojos hacia él, confundida._ Te la pasas mintiéndote a ti misma. "Es mi deber, es mi obligación..." sabes que odias tu destino y lo sigues sin chistar.

La chica bajó los ojos avergonzada.

_ No, yo... simplemente...

_ ¿Qué?_ la chica intentó decir varias veces algo que solo pudo tartamudear a medias._ ¿Qué?

_ Yo... yo no... no me si-sien-siento..._ una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la chica se tapó la boca con una mano e intentando contenerse el llanto, le vino un hipo que casi la ahoga. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con menos dureza y más comprensión. La agarró del brazo con delicadeza y la hizo apoyarse en su pecho. Bajó los brazos y se dejó abrazar por la chica. Se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo.

Necesitaba tiempo, había perdido a su madre, su libertad, al hombre que en verdad "amaba". Sasuke no podía obligarla a sentir algo que aún no sentía. Era demasiado para un ser tan frágil.

Nunca había tenido la misma compasión por una mujer. ¿Qué era lo que la volvía a esta distinta? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía desearla entre sus brazos, abrazada a él inocentemente como en aquel momento?

Hinata revolvió su cabeza contra el pecho del chico y levantó la mirada. Sasuke la miró también, ambos se hallaban muy cerca, sus frentes casi juntas, sus narices rozándose. El chico corrió el riesgo, se acercó a su boca con lentitud hasta poder besarla. Hinata se quedó completamente tiesa, sintiendo los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Algo frío le recorrió por la espalda y fue sorprendentemente agradable. Su tímida mano se posó en el pecho del pelinegro y sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando que él comenzase a jugar con ellos. Como dos adolescentes dándose su primer beso, ambos fueron con una lentitud casi ridícula recorriendo los labios del otro.

Sasuke finalmente se incorporó sobre ella e introdujo su lengua lentamente en su boca. No de la manera agresiva que solía emplear para dominarla. Hinata agarró sus cabellos y pasó los brazos por su cuello, mientras sentía la lengua del Uchiha recorrer sus dientes, su paladar, sus labios.

El chico comenzó a jugar con maestría con la lengua de ella, haciéndola retroceder y enredarse con la suya. Era un maestro para besar, la chica sentía el shock eléctrico que cada uno de sus movimientos le causaba. Seguía su camino como una primeriza, buscando sus labios de nuevo cada vez que estos la dejaban. Poco a poco el juego se fue volviendo más pasional y brusco. Sasuke le abrió la boca e invadió todo el espacio que hasta entonces no había invadido. La chica soltó un gemido ahogado y sus piernas se entrelazaron instintivamente a su cintura. El chico pasó una mano por sus caderas y la otra por su nuca mientras sus lenguas se trababan en una lucha vehemente.

Se separaron por una fracción de segundo, la chica agarró el labio inferior del chico entre sus dientes y volvió a besarlo sin oportunidad de respirar. Besos, mordidas, jadeos, besos, mordidas... cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquello era un acto mucho menos inocente. Y la verdad era que lo parecía, el placer de estar literalmente devorándose los embriagaba al punto del éxtasis.

Terminaron mordiéndose con pasión, mordiéndose los labios, poniéndole un fin al beso tan pasional que los había consumido por tanto tiempo. Se separaron jadeando, sus pulmones intentando recuperar el oxígeno que habían perdido en tanto tiempo. Uno de esos besos eran capaces de causar un orgasmo.

Ninguno de los dos había sentido eso nunca, aquella sensación tan cálida de completa satisfacción. Los ojos transparentes de la Hyuga se abrieron, mirando fijamente al Uchiha. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, admirando la perfección del otro. Desde el exterior eran perfectos juntos, fríos como nieve que en el interior bullía como lava ardiente y negra. Era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos.

Y aquello a ambos les causaba miedo. El saber que podían llegar a amar de tal manera a un ser tan peligroso, tan tormentoso como el que tenían frente a sí.

Sasuke se acostó al lado de la chica y le dio la espalda. Hinata hizo lo mismo. En medio de aquella confusión de su propia mente, algo era seguro. No se iban a separar. No les era posible ya hacerlo. Quien sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquel frenesí de sensaciones, tal vez aquel era el verdadero comienzo de lo que los otros llamaban amor.

Lo único que ambos sabían era que por un momento, en los labios del otro, entre sus brazos, entre su pasión y su quebranto, habían encontrado lo que siempre habían estado buscando.

Un alma como la de ellos, un alma que les hacía compañía.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado...<em>

_**Dark Amy-chan:** Ooooh jaja mi niño t dijo eso? jaja tu tmb te pareces bastante a Hinata... y a Naruto XD el me lo conto! ^^ ahorita esta de viaje en Canada T-T jaja le extrañoooo! como siempre un placer tenerte aqui!_


	7. Recuerdos: Espina

_Hola! jaja hace muuucho que no vengo ya lo se... pero me fui al oriente, esa es la razon XD regrese toda picada, chupada de sanguijuelas... bueno, mejor ni les cuento. Mi novio regreso de Canada con un enorme rasguño en el cuello, me dijo que había sido un mapache, ¿Quien sabe si es cierto? ¬¬ _

_asi que por este tiempo tambien me voy a argentina asi que me temo que les voy a dejar algo abandonadas =( ¡No me maten, les juro que regresare! pero antes de abandonarles (por un tiempo) les dejo un capitulo de Prestige. Porque solo tengo inspiracion para este... por ahora._

_Ademas Cruel Intentios ya casi esta por terminar y quiero que esperen porque soy mala muajajajaja... no, mentira X.X_

_Y Reivunkuronikuru necesita de bastante tiempo siempre, ustedes saben X( mi cabeza necesita procesar y procesar... bzzzzzzzzz ¡Sobrecarga!_

_Un abrazote a mis lectoras favoritas, **Amy-chan**! **Uchiha dany uzumaki** y **rach black**... y a mis nuevas lectoras, **ezmeralda** y **josyuchiha**, que espero que les guste este fic._

_En fin... ejem... comencemos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

**The Yakusa Chroniques**

·

**Recuerdos: Espina**

·

·

Hinata pasó la espada por el hombro de seda de su kimono, mirando fijamente a su oponente. Sasuke sonreía con gesto de superioridad. Sabía que ganaría aquel duelo.

_ ¿En cuánto te crees capaz de resistir?_ la chica levantó el mentón completamente seria. No quería dar la impresión de que estaba nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban, pero agarraban firmes el mango del sable.

_ Doce golpes._ Sasuke hizo girar la espada entre sus manos.

_ Seis.

_ Hecho._ Hinata arremetió con un grito, la espada Sasuke chocó contra la suya y volvió a levantarse._ Uno..._ su costado._ dos..._ su mano._ tres...

Sasuke detuvo el golpe de su cabeza y lo utilizó para levantar su espada contra el cuello de la chica, esta detuvo el sable, pero en dos segundos siguiendo la trampa este impactaba secamente contra su costado, deteniéndose al momento de cortarle la cintura. Hinata se quedó helada.

_ Cuatro, cinco._ el Uchiha sonrió. Hinata bajó el sable._ Nunca podrás vencerme... pero ya puedes vencer a cualquier samurai amateur.

La chica levantó el mentón e hizo un leve gesto de reverencia. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó. Ya no tenía caso resistirse, ya no era un tabú entre ellos, dormían juntos, vivían juntos, solían besarse casi siempre que estaban juntos. Pero de besos y caricias no habían pasado. Hinata sabía que aquel hombre la deseaba como animal, lo notaba, pero había aprendido a ser cautelosa, sobre todo con hombres como él. Ahora que prácticamente estaba a su merced solo su virginidad la protegía de volverse solo "una más" de las pobres amantes-mercancía del Uchiha.

_ No eres mi novia adolescente._ dijo de pronto el chico apartándose. Hinata levantó los ojos hacia él.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Sasuke permaneció un momento mirándola, luego, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y una pared, pasó sus manos por entre sus piernas y levantó una de ellas a la altura de su cadera. Hinata soltó un jadeo de deseo y miedo. El chico comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, haciéndola aferrarse de sus hombros y apretarlos con fuerza.

_ Me deseas, sabes que me quieres entre tus piernas..._ Sasuke lamió su cuello, apretando entre sus dedos la piel de sus muslos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

_ Pero..._ Sasuke se detuvo a la expectativa._ Pero sé lo que pasará conmigo si me dejo._ terminó con miedo, pero firme. Hubo un momento de suspenso entre ambos. Finalmente el Uchiha se apartó lentamente.

_ Vas a terminar amándome lo quieras o no._ justo en aquel momento la puerta del Dojo de entrenamiento se abrió, Neji estaba en el portal. Miraba a Sasuke con ojos asesinos, como si no mereciera tener entre sus brazos a quien tenía en aquel momento.

_ Deja por un momento a mi prima. Su padre la necesita._ Sasuke apartó sus brazos de la pared, dejando que Hinata pudiese caminar hacia su primo. Lo abrazó en cuanto estuvo cerca suyo y por primera vez él le correspondió, la chica no obstante supo que era para intimidar al Uchiha. Se alejó y cerró la puerta para que ambos hombres estuvieran a solas.

Caminó por el pasillo de su casa hasta la habitación de su padre. Se hallaba algo enfermo, desde algunos años ya sufría de una falla en los pulmones. La chica abrió la persiana, la sala a la cual entró despedía un fuerte olor a incienso. Frente a ella, arrodillado sobre un cojín de meditación, se encontraba el jefe del clan, con un poncho sobre los hombros y el cabello largo y castaño cayéndole por la espalda. Completamente silenciosa, para no interrumpir su meditación, Hinata se acercó y arrodillándose unos pasos mas atrás, intentó concentrarse y olvidar su miedo.

Había comenzado a acostumbrarse al silencio, se estaba dejando llevar, cuando sintió a su padre levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta del balcón. Se levantó y lo siguió, agarrando el brazo que él le ofrecía. Caminaron lentamente por el estrecho pasillo del balcón, en completo silencio, midiendo cada movimiento para volver aquellos instantes más lentos y pausados.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ preguntó Hiashi en tono impersonal. Hinata tragó, el momento era cada vez mas difícil de asimilar.

_ Bastante bien..._ mintió.

_ Estás demasiado delgada. ¿Estás comiendo?_ la chica negó con la cabeza._ Esto no va a ser permanente, te lo prometo. Tan solo necesitamos mas tiempo._ Hinata se detuvo.

_ ¿Tiempo?_ Hiashi volteó a mirarla.

_ Tiempo para que él se encariñe contigo._ respondió._ No te asustes ya de tu virginidad, él ya está enamorado de tí...

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le interrumpió la chica en un hilo de voz._ ¿Me vas a utilizar como espía?

_ Eres la única que ha llegado tan lejos con é, es necesario...

_ Papá, él es un buen hombre...

_ ¡No, Hinata! ¡No te dejes engañar por un estafador!_ le gritó Hiashi._ ¡No permitiré que la heredera de mi clan cometa ese error!

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

_ Quieres decir que...

_ Si, Hinata, si logras esta misión estás preparada para tomar el liderato del clan._ Hiashi se sentó pesadamente en un banco._ Soy muy viejo, y estoy enfermo. He pensado seriamente en quien debería seguir con el poder. Hanabi... es demasiado agresiva, para nada prudente. Neji se deja llevar por sus emociones, no piensa en el resto... y tú... tú eres demasiado débil._ soltó el hombre mirándola con gravedad. Hinata cerró los ojos con dolor. Lo sabía._ Pero... si logras hacer esto, hija, ya no lo serás. Eres perfecta para el mando, eres inteligente, meticulosa, perseverante... solo tienes que volverte más fuerte.

La chica abrió los ojos, fijándolos en los de su padre. Ya estaba decidido, si no lo hacía, no sería parte del clan nunca más. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser Sasuke? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incapaz de engañarlo, por qué sentía como si de verdad se hubiese enamorado de él?

_ Lo haré._ susurró. Su padre asintió.

_ Esa es la mujer fría y cruel que esperaba que respondiera._ si, esa era. Esa era la horrible realidad que la perseguía.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Hinata era la joya más valiosa del clan Hyuga. Espero que entiendas que no te la hemos dado de gratis.

_ He matado por ella, creí que esa era la ley de los Yakuza.

_ Lo es con una mujer ordinaria, no con una princesa purasangre de la casta principal.

_ Los Hyugas son demasiado pretenciosos.

_ Y los Uchihas son unos cerdos oportunistas.

_ Ya no hay más Uchihas en estos lares, gracias a los tiradores de tu clan.

_ Nos forzaron, al igual que forzaron a los Nara, los Yamanaka y a los otros clanes._ Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

_ ¿Qué quieren de mi?

_ Tu lealtad a la causa de la resistencia...

_ Ni muerto.

_ Entonces pierdes a Hinata._ otro silencio, el chico estaba a punto de sacar su katana y degollar al maldito Hyuga ahi mismo.

_ ¡Ni siquiera la he tocado! ¡Pregúntale! ¡He respetado su calidad de noble todo este tiempo, no tienen derecho a quitármela!

_ ¿Si no era sexo lo que buscabas con ella para qué la pediste?_ el Uchiha cerró los puños y bajó la mirada.

_ ¿La quieres de vuelta para ti? depravado..._ el rostro de Neji se contrajo._ Tal vez es tu padre el que lo quiere, para seguir torturándola por el resto de su vida, para seguir tratándola como objeto._ el silencio entre ellos creaba una atmósfera mortal.

_ La quieres, ¿No es cierto?_ Sasuke soltó un gruñido y avanzó hacia Neji con rapidez para darle un puñetaso, pero el chico desenfundó su revólver y lo apuntó a la cabeza del Uchiha. Sasuke se detuvo, exaltado._ No quiero manchar el piso de este santuario de sangre, Sasuke, ni ver las lágrimas de compasión que se que mi prima derramará por tu mediocre alma.

_ Compasión..._ soltó Sasuke con sorna.

_ Solo acepta el trato.

_ Eres solo un perro faldero, ¿Lo sabes?, que se niega a tener una vida propia, vive lamiendo las botas del asesino de su padre..._ Neji levantó el puño para darle un golpe, pero en aquel momento la persiana se abrió y Hinata pasó como un rayo frente a su primo, entrometiéndose entre él y Sasuke.

_ Neji, esto no vale la pena._ susurró. Sintió que Sasuke la agarraba con agresividad, intentando apartarla.

_ Sal de aquí, mujer._ se sacudió del agarre.

_ ¡Deja de tocarme!_ Sasuke la soltó sin comprender._ Ahora la decisión está en mis manos._ la chica puso su mano en el hombro de su primo._ Confía en mi._ susurró. El chico frunció el ceño comprendiendo el mensaje encriptado que la chica le mandaba. No podía tratarse de eso, terminaría muerta...

_ Hinata-sama...

_ Bien._ dijo la chica presurosa. Sasuke la agarró del brazo y haciéndose paso, salió con ella del lugar y de la casa.

_ ¿Qué tramas, Hyuga?_ le soltó con rabia.

_ Nada..._ Sasuke le agarró de los cabellos.

_ ¡La verdad!

_ Te estaba salvando de sufrir el mismo destino que tus padres_ explicó asustada. El Uchiha le soltó el cabello, no solía controlar su agresividad.

La chica lo miró, sabía lo que estaba diciendo. El era demasiado sospechoso, no se sabía de que lado estaba ni cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones en la resistencia. Los polizones como él, así fuesen excelentes, terminaban muertos. Esa había sido la razón por la cual el mando superior había mandado a asesinar a los Uchiha, al menos esa era la mentira con la cual Itachi había convencido a otros clanes de participar, junto con otras amenazas, como la de matar a sus descendientes.

_ Entra al carro._ ordenó con rabia. La chica le obedeció._ Si descubro que me mientes estás muerta._ y cerró la puerta de su lado con tal violencia que temió haber aplastado los dedos de la chica.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata se cepillaba el cabello una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en la misión que acababa de aceptar. Ella no era así, no era mala, no era aprovechada. No era una de aquellas arañas ponzoñosas que se aprovechaban de los hombres y los abandonaban a su suerte cuando les era conveniente. Ella ni siquiera sabía como seducir a un hombre. El hecho de que fuese hermosa y tuviese un cuerpo celestial había sido tan solo una coincidencia del destino.

Se mordió los labios con tal fuerza que creyó que le habían sangrado cuando vio a Sasuke entrar por la puerta y acercarse a ella. No había vuelto a hablarle desde que habían vuelto de su casa, probablemente venía a amenazarla... o a pedirle disculpas. Todo en aquel hombre era completamente incierto, ella dormía con un enemigo más que con un compañero.

Sasuke agarró el largo cabello de la chica y lo dejó caer entre sus dedos hasta su espalda. Suspiró e hizo lo mismo varias veces, como si estuviese jugando con un pañuelo de seda. Hinata tragó nerviosa y estrujó el cepillo entre sus manos. Finalmente, el Uchiha dejó su cabello en paz.

_ Me encanta hacer eso._ susurró, más para él que para la chica. Apartó aquella oscura cortina de su cuello y lo besó. Sintió como la chica se derretía entre sus brazos y suspiraba entrecortada. La sintió temblar con pánico y deseo y supo que lo había conseguido, que aquella noche finalmente la tendría._ No te enojes por lo que hice hace algunas horas._ susurró, todavía contra su cuello._ Lo hago para avisarte. No quiero perderte como a las otras._ Su mano recorría lentamente su abdomen y sus pechos, poniéndola tensa con cada movimiento. La mano se dirigió amenazante por encima de su tórax y la agarró sorpresivamente del cuello, haciéndola soltar un jadeo de terror._ Pero si me das razones para hacerlo, no voy a dudarlo. Por mucho que me gustes. ¿Comprendiste?_ Hinata cerró los ojos para no ver su rostro aterrorizado en el espejo.

_ S-si, comprendo._ Sasuke se apartó de su cuello y acariciando sus cabellos nuevamente, los levantó en un moño alto.

_ Te he traído algo._ la chica se sorprendió sobremanera, nunca había pensado que el Uchiha fuese a darle un regalo. El chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una preciosa peineta con una flor de loto negra, adornada por una única perla blanca en el centro. La insertó con cuidado en el moño que acababa de hacer y retiró las manos._ Debo admitir que me gusta más tu cabello suelto.

Hinata se miró en el espejo, con los cabellos agarrados como una dama de la corte. Se sentía tan elogiada con aquel detalle, tan importante, tan... querida...

Pero sabía que todo no era mas que una treta. Sasuke quería algo de ella a cambio, quería "eso" de ella a cambio. Y en cuanto lo consiguiera era probable que no volviese a tratarla igual. Vio como el chico se alejaba y tras un momento solo ella quedó en la habitación. Con el silencio rodeándola, suspiró.

"Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo por ti, por tu clan, por tu padre." aquella era probablemente la misión mas importante de su vida, si la hacía correctamente recibiría no solo el reconocimiento de su progenitor, sino la oportunidad de convertirse en algo mas que una niña-herramienta, que una princesa indefensa. Se convertiría en una líder, en la líder justa que su clan necesitaba, que ella en el fondo deseaba ser.

Cuando escuchó de pronto un sonido proveniente del cuarto, Sasuke deambulaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese atareado. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo encontró recargando su revólver y enfundando su katana. Se había puesto encima el abrigo y se había vuelto a atar la corbata.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ el hombre se volvió hacia ella, como si recién hubiese notado su presencia.

_ Itachi mandó matones para asesinar a uno de los nuestros, debo irme rápido._ Hinata sintió el corazón darle un vuelco._ ¿A quién piensa asesinar?_ el Uchiha no le dio respuesta._ ¡Sasuke!

_ ¡Al Uzurantokachi! ¿A quién mas crees?_ la chica soltó un gemido débil y Sasuke la miró con rabia._ Está en un evento con su nueva novia. Fraternizando con "nuevos aliados", según él. Por supuesto, no tiene idea de que puede ser seguido por cualquiera. Es un imbécil._ Levantó de nuevo la mirada a la chica y la encontró al otro lado de la habitación, abriendo los cajones._ ¿Qué haces?

_ Voy contigo._ sacó el revólver y el cargador, lo insertó con maestría y lo dejó sobre la cama. Luego, como si hubiese perdido la noción de que estaba acompañada, se quitó la bata quedando en ropa interior y rebuscó en su armario._ Es una fiesta de gala, ¿Verdad?_ preguntó. Sasuke se había quedado mirando su cuerpo totalmente anonadado. Ya había tenido la posibilidad de vislumbrarlo, pero nunca lo había visto tan crudamente. En verdad era una venus. Cintura estrecha, grandes pechos, muslos redondeados, aquellas carnosas nalgas... aquel cuerpo ni delgado ni gordo, tan perfectas curvas que podían sacar de quicio a cualquier hombre.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la chica lo miró esperando una respuesta. Lo estaba haciendo por el imbécil de Naruto. Por aquel bastardo maldito que ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. ¿Por qué demonios lo quería? ¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía tan especial, así nunca la mirara?

_ No vendrás._ respondió simplemente. Pero la chica esta vez no retrocedió.

_ ¡Claro que iré!

_ ¡NO, HE DICHO!_ gritó él. Hinata saltó levemente, pero se mantuvo firme.

_ Esto no lo vas a decidir tú._ dijo con tranquilidad y sacando un vestido, pasó por enfrente del pelinegro, pero este la agarró con brutalidad y la empujó contra la cama, haciéndola soltar un grito._ ¡Suéltame!

_ Grita lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar._ La besó con rabia, pero la chica le mordió el labio. Sasuke le agarró de las muñecas, acorralándola._ ¡Ya estoy harto de tu maldita indiferencia! ¡No eres suya, eres mía! ¡MIA, CARAJO!

Sintió la patada en su costado y el dolor le hizo soltarla. Hinata lo empujó con brutalidad y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire que le quedaba. Luego retrocedió contra la pared y lo apuntó con el revólver.

Ni siquiera podía respirar, había actuado por adrenalina. Se había sentido amenazada y había soltado sus instintos. Pero ahora se sentía tan débil que estaba segura de que se desmayaría en un segundo. Sasuke se incorporó, llevándose una mano al costado que había sido golpeado. El puñetazo ni siquiera fue fuerte, pero la chica sabía en donde golpear. "Los malditos Hyuga y sus puntos de debilidad."

_ Maldita perra, pegas duro._ susurró doblándose para recuperar el aire. La chica soltaba el arma y se dejaba caer contra el piso._ Así fue como degollaste a los dos pervertidos, ¿Verdad? ataque de adrenalina...

Levantó la mirada hacia Hinata, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, a punto de llorar. Demasiada violencia de nuevo, aquel sentimiento de impotencia, de horror. Sasuke no intentó consolarla, sabía que si intentaba tocarla, la chica se pondría violenta. En vez de eso, avanzó hacia donde había dejado sus armas, se quitó el saco de encima, se sacó la camisa, dejando a la vista de la chica aquella musculosa espalda adornada por el dragón negro y buscó en su cajón una nueva camisa.

La Hyuga lo miraba de soslayo, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Tenía ganas de agarrar el revólver y pegarle un tiro de una buena vez. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aquel odioso Uchiha era diez veces mas importante que su insignificante vida. Sin él, la resistencia moría y con ella la esperanza de volver a tener un control medianamente justo y levemente menos sangriento que el de Akatsuki.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, vio como lloraba hecha un ovillo contra la pared. No era justo lo que le había hecho, lo sabía, había perdido el control, de nuevo. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y le extendió el cuchillo largo. Ella levantó levemente la mirada.

_ ¿Quieres venir o no?_ la chica se levantó levemente, mirándolo a él. Agarró el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta, pero el Uchiha la detuvo._ No volveré a hacerlo._ le dijo, ella miró hacia otro lado. Era una promesa vacía. Pero él agarró la mano que tenía el cuchillo y puso el filo de la hoja contra la palma de su mano._ Hazlo, te lo juro por mi sangre._ Hinata vio los ojos del Uchiha, supo que había arrepentimiento, verdadero arrepentimiento. Y por un momento sintió ganas de cortarle la mano, pero no lo hizo, levantó el cuchillo y apartó la mirada.

_ Te creo... por ahora._ susurró. Sasuke asintió y acariciando su rostro con ternura, le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica pasó los brazos por su espalda, abrazándolo.

_ Te quiero._ susurró él contra su oreja._ No volveré a hacerlo._ y esta vez decía la verdad. Esta vez se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Violento, yo se. Pero asi es Sasuke, quien diga que no lo es esta mintiendo... es por eso que odio el sasusaku, porque generalmente no se representa al Sasuke atormentado y violento de la realidad, sino que se lo pone mas bien como un niño que viene llorando a los pies de Sakura para pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado... lo cual, no podria pasar a menos que en serio le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... o a menos que en la escena se le adhiera la parte en la cual intenta matar a la pobre...<em>

_No, yo creo que Sasuke es un alma atormentada y que la única mujer que puede sacarle de eso no puede ser tan inocente, mucho menos tan frágil en el sentido psicológico. Debe de ser sin duda alguien que haya experimentado el dolor pero que sepa como acabar con el. Si, señores, alguien como Hinata, una chica que sepa ver a través de las brumas y despejarlas._

_Anyway, dejando de lado mi odio sadosaku-ista_

_**Nota final -** **El juramento de sangre:** es un rito practicado en muchas culturas, no solo en la japonesa. Es el juramento mas serio, si lo rompes, técnicamente tienes derecho a morir. Por supuesto, no te van a asesinar ni vas a morir por obra del destino automáticamente si no lo cumples, es solo una expresión de que si lo rompes eres una persona tan miserable que mereces morir._

_**Una nota extra:** Los samurais antes evitaban hacer el juramento de sangre a sus esposas e hijos, tradicionalmente solo lo hacían hacia sus padres o hacia sus cómplices de batalla. Que un samurai le hiciera el juramento de sangre a su esposa, enamorada, amor platónico, era considerado un hecho hermoso y romántico. _

_**En las leyendas tradicionales:** en las cuales los samurais se enamoraban de princesas o de hijas de señores feudales (en resumen, de amores inalcanzables y hermosamente platónicos), era común que se pusiera esta escena, en la cual el samurai ponía el cuchillo pequeño (propiedad de toda mujer noble para la defensa personal) de su amada sobre la palma de su propia mano y al cortarla, juraba por su sangre que volvería con ella. Por supuesto, como la humanidad ama la tragedia, generalmente el samurai terminaba muriendo en batalla, así que el juramento de sangre se rompía._

_**Las Leyendas del Samurai y la Princesa - Dato para los Pro-SasuHina:** Son historias hermosas de amores platónicos. Algo parecido al romance que tenían Taka y Algren en El Último Samurai, un amor mas respetuoso y mas profundo que los amores carnales de estos tiempos. Pienso firmemente que si existiera un amor entre Sasuke y Hinata, sería como este, platónico, respetuoso, no obstante mucho mas profundo que otra clase de amores. Por supuesto, en mis fics lo unico que puedo poner son amores carnales, pero eso es porque soy una pervertida sin remedio XP_

_Triste y hermoso, ¿No?_

_Mata-ne!_


	8. Recuerdos: Sangre

_Hola! Como estan mis apreciadas lectoras? les he dejado en blanco con mis continuas desapariciones? no se preocupen no volvera a suceder. Como ya saben, el capitulo final de Cruel Intentions está en proceso. Siiii se termina! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! hasta yo estoy asustada )=_

_Bueno, pero ese no es el tema, vengo aqui para dejarles un capitulo mas de nuestra serie Prestige! y les voy a responder sus reviews..._

_**Rach Black:** Sasuke va a terminar devastado, puedes contar con eso... DX soy cruel muajajajaja no no lo soy. A mi tmb me gusta ver al Uchiha en su faceta sentimental, pero lamentablemente soy demasiado realista como para verlo como tierno. Para mi es una pobre bestia atormentada que ruge por alivio, pero que no se deja sanar TT-TT voy a llorar wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... snif... lo siento, tome demasiado café esta noche XD_

_**DarkAmyChan:** Me mando un abrazo! (es solo mio ¬¬) XD tus fantasias se cumplen en... el proximo cap... X( esque necesito inspiracion para poder escribir lemmons porque sino no me salen y la inspiracion me tiene que venir del amor y en este momento el amor para mi es una caca O.O no te preocupes, para el proximo capitulo les aseguro que habre reforzado mi baja autoestima y escribire el mejor lemmon del mundoooo! bueno... que no es nada comparado con los que escribes tu... pero bueno, como tu principal fan intento seguir tus pasos con torpeza XD_

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** Estuve alla hace dos semanas U.U en Buenos Aires. Eres Argentina? Era de que me digas para irte a visitaaar! Ok me estoy emocionando demasiado... ¬¬U... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sasuke merece una buena paliza y Hiashi es un maldito... en esta historia y en la vida real (O manga real, lo que sea)... jajaja y siiii los celos son prueba de amor... (Que ironico no?) bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic! (=_

_**Josyuchiha:** Sadosaku abajo! No, enserio lo odio de tal manera... ojala que Sakura ponga a trabajar ese inutil cerebrote que tiene y se de cuenta de que Naruto es a quien deberia amar... bueno, como sea... Rurouni Kenshin! yo tmb amo esa serie! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kenshin... y tmb me pongo como Magdalena desquiciada al ver El ultimo Samurai. Asi que te comprendo hasta la médula! jajjajaja un abrashito_

_**Akki4ever:** Siii, Sasuke es muy posesivo... ^^ es por eso que lo amo XD_

_**Maribelteka:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo... si el amor verdadero es posible se le deberia llamar SasuHina... Snifff... voy a llorar... XD gracias por el review y por tu punto de vista me llego al corazon..._

_Como ya dije, mi hiperactividad se debe a que he tomado demasiado cafe por la mañana muajaja... lo siento_

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

**The Yakusa Chroniques**

·

**Recuerdos: Seducción y Sangre**

·

·

Hinata suspiró con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Sentía un feo sabor en la boca, pero se lo tragaba con valor. Haría lo que fuera por Naruto en cualquier circunstancia. Matar o morir, le daba lo mismo si implicaba salvarlo. Sasuke abrió la puerta del auto y se dio la vuelta para dejarla salir. La agarró posesivamente de la cintura mientras ambos enfilaban rumbo a la entrada. Un hombre con traje negro y camisa entreabierta los esperaba.

_ ¿Entrada señor?_ preguntó.

_ Sasuke Uchiha, no la necesito. Esta es mi prometida._ el chico blanco como la leche sonrió con aristocracia y miró a Hinata._ Entre señorita. Si me disculpa usted un momento...

El chico agarró al Uchiha del brazo, Hinata lo miró preguntando que hacer, Sasuke le hizo una seña indicándole que entrase y así lo hizo. Había mucha gente, la mayoría hombres que no conocía. Se sorprendió, había creído que conocía a casi todos los grupos sociales de la mafia. Las pocas mujeres que había se pavoneaban de un lado a otro con vestidos diminutos y escotados. "Putas" pensó ella inmediatamente.

Alguien le agarró del brazo tan de repente que la Hyuga se echó para atrás soltándose con violencia.

_ ¡Calma, calma! ¡Soy yo!_ le sonrió Ino con falsa inocencia. Ella también llevaba un vestido bastante escotado._ Te ves bien, lindo trasero.

_ ¡Ino!_ Hinata se atragantó, en realidad no la conocía, conocía su leyenda de seductora, esa era de hecho la razón por la que la había contactado, pero había pensado que tenía que esperar mas tiempo..._ ¡Pensé que habías vuelto a Alemania!

_ Ni loca volvería, es un país de nazis y rubias._ le guiñó un ojo._ Prefiero quedarme en Japón. Hay más narcotráfico y menos policías para detenerlo._ Ino Yamanaka, o "Mata Hari", como la llamaban, era la stripper, espía y maestra en seducción mas famosa de Tokio, de nacionalidad mitad alemana mitad japonesa. Había sido víctima del tráfico de blancas cuando tenía solo catorce años. Con veinte chicas más había sido transportada desde los suburbios de la metrópoli alemana hasta los burdeles de Tokio, había logrado escapar de manera épica, seduciendo a su captor con sus preciosos ojos azules. Se había ganado fama de la mujer más seductora de la mafia. Era en aquel momento en el cual Hinata la necesitaba más que nunca.

_ Ino... necesito tu ayuda.

_ Lo sé, recibí tu mensaje._ volvió los ojos hacia el Uchiha que acababa de entrar con Sai y Shikamaru a sus dos lados.

_ ¡Rubia!_ la llamó Shikamaru. La chica se volvió con algo de desprecio.

_ Hablamos al rato._ le dijo a la Hyuga. Hinata miró a Sasuke, quien le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

_ Bien, ángel, aquí tienes._ puso un revolver de 0.48 mm cargado en su mano.

_ ¿Ángel?_ Sasuke la miró fijamente.

_ Tu alias._ Ino miró al Uchiha.

_ Espera, ¿Ella también participará?_ Shikamaru y Sai analizaron a la chica con la mirada. No parecían tan convencidos.

_ No tiene experiencia con asesinatos. ¿Verdad?_ comentó Sai. Hinata tragó escanalizada.

_ Ha matado a dos hombres con un arma blanca.

_ Pero no con un revólver de 48._ Sasuke puso en las manos de la chica un arma silenciada.

_ Dispara.

_ ¿Q-Qué?

_ ¿Estás loco?_ intervino Ino.

_ A la botella de brandy de la barra._ la chica la visualizó, un tiro lejano y casi imposible. Fijó el blanco con manos temblorosas y apretó el gatillo. La botella mencionada explotó en pedazos y Sasuke le quitó el arma de las manos antes de que nadie pudiera verla. Se dirigió a los otros tres._ ¿Satisfechos?_ Hinata miró al Uchiha orgullosa. Jamás nadie había tenido tanta esperanza en ella._ Le doy a su puntería más puntos que a la tuya, estratega._ le espetó a Shikamaru.

_ Problemático..._ silbó._ Bien, tu novia vendrá conmigo, esta "Mata Hari" irá contigo y Sai se quedará vigilando la puerta por si entran más Akatsuki. Ino y Sasuke subirán y traerán a Naruto. Ino puede seducir a Itachi si este aparece...

_ ¡No bromees tonto!_ la rubia le golpeó el costado.

_ Hinata y yo nos quedaremos en el piso siete para recibirlos. Según mis fuentes, Itachi ya ha entrado.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ Seguro._ Sasuke hizo un gesto extraño, de preocupación y ansiedad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo matar a su hermano.

_ ¿Por qué yo me tengo que quedar vigilando?_ preguntó Sai y todos lo miraron con mala cara.

_ Todo bien, vamos._ Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata, Ino abrazó a Sai y a Shikamaru.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó el Uchiha._ No tienes que hacer esto.

_ Si, tengo que hacerlo._ susurró ella._ ¿Tú vas a estar bien?_ Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

_ Eventualmente._ se separaron, Ino agarró coquetamente a Sasuke del brazo, pero este se deshizo del agarre.

_ A un metro de distancia, Mata Hari._ ella rió.

_ Como quieras._ Shikamaru pasó el brazo por los hombros de la Hyuga.

_ Todo va a estar bien, ni siquiera es necesario que dispares. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que esos dos bajen con el dobe. A propósito, tienes una excelente puntería para ser una mujer.

_ ¿Una mujer?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te ofendí? Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios._ Hinata lo miró con cara de pocas pulgas._ Perdóneme, su majestad.

_ Perdonado..._ Shikamaru le ofreció un asiento cerca de la salida de emergencias. Hinata tenía los ojos clavados en esta.

_ Me intrigan tus orígenes, Hyuga. Definitivamente la novia de Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser algo especial._ Shikamaru la miraba fijamente, como analizándola._ ¿Tienes miedo de lo que el Uchiha pueda hacerte?_ la chica tragó.

_ ¿De-debería?

_ Oh, si._ el chico se sentó de lado rascándose la quijada._ Eres demasiado bonita como para no convertirte en una víctima._ Hinata apartó la mirada.

_ ¿Me estás coqueteando?_ el Nara sonrió levantando una ceja.

_ No te preocupes, nunca me metería con la novia del Uchiha, es demasiado problemático. Solo te estoy interrogando, pero... eres muy diferente a las otras._ Hinata se volvió hacia él._ Chicas como tú... suelen ser inocentes, tontas inclusive... hasta cierto punto. Tu no lo eres.

_ ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

_ Por tu miedo. El miedo es señal de sabiduría y experiencia... lastimosamente._ explicó Shikamaru. Notó que la chica lo miraba sin entender._ No me has sonreído en ningún momento. Estás nerviosa, no eres lanzada... timidez, miedo.

_ Perdóname.

_ No hay nada que perdonar._ Shikamaru se irguió._ Me agradas bastante. Si no fueras la novia de Sasuke... ¡Mendokuse!_ la chica se sonrojó levemente. Shikamaru tenía fama de mujeriego, no era que tuviera tanto encanto como el Uchiha, pero su inteligencia le bastaba para engañar a cualquiera. Eso era lo que se decía. Aun así, aunque el Nara dijera que las mujeres eran problemáticas, nadie estaba tan loco por ellas como él mismo._ Así que... ¿Cuáles son tus orígenes?_ Hinata tragó.

_ Soy la primogénita de los Hyuga. Heredera por línea directa del mando del clan. Mi padre es el gran jefe de los Hyuga. El Buho Albino...

_ Ahh... descendientes de sangre... problemático.

_ Mi madre, Amayo Hyuga, era una geisha, una de las pocas que quedan. Al igual que su hermana, Konan._ Shikamaru tragó.

_ Fue asesinada..._ Hinata suspiró._ ¿Buscas venganza?

_ No por mi propia mano.

_ La venganza es mas dulce cuando viene de la propia mano...

_ No la busco, Shikamaru..._ ella se volvió al chico para mirarlo._ ¿Qué hay de ti?_ el chico encendió un cigarrillo.

_ Siempre queriendo conocer a la gente antes de que te conozcan a ti... característica de los Hyuga..._ la chica se sorprendió.

_ No... no era mi intención.

_ Lo sé, princesa._ el chico dejó salir el humo de su boca y soltó un sonidito como si estuviese a punto de llorar._ Odio el tabaco, no sé ni porque lo estoy fumando. ¿Quieres?_ Hinata se mordió el labio y agarró el cigarrillo._ ¡Vaya, no has sido tan buenita como pensé!_ se aclaró la garganta._ Soy el único hijo de Shikaku Nara, heredero por línea directa del mando del clan. Mi madre era mesera en un restaurante, mi padre es conocido como "El Leñador". Lo cual me hace a mi... "El Estratega"._ el chico frunció el ceño pensando._ Tuve un hermano menor que fue asesinado a las puertas de su escuela._ Hinata se atragantó con el humo del tabaco y lo miró fijamente._ Hidan. Pensó que debía darle una alerta a mi familia de que se mantuviese lejos de su logia religiosa. Él tenía catorce años, yo dieciocho. Le dispararon justo en frente de mis ojos.

Hinata se quedó mirandoló fijamente.

_ Lo siento mucho..._ susurró. Ahora entendía porque él estaba en la resistencia. Por que tanta gente estaba en la resistencia. Aquella masacre sin sentido de gente inocente tenía que parar de una vez por todas.

Sai se abrió paso a través de la gente hasta llegar a ellos.

_ Vamos. Y deja de coquetear con la novia del Uchiha._ Hinata y Shikamaru pusieron los ojos en blanco y se levantaron. Los tres avanzaron hasta las puertas de la escalera de incendios._ Han pasado diez minutos sin ningún aviso.

_ ¿Tan rápido?_ Preguntó el Nara, Sai asintió.

_ Siento que algo está mal. Vamos a subir y a verificar que no haya ningún problema, si Itachi se nos ha adelantado le disparamos a quemarropa. No importa que la gente se de cuenta, esta es una emergencia._ miró a Hinata._ Ángel, cuida nuestro frente. Yo cuidaré su espalda.

La chica se guardó los nervios y asintió. Los tres subieron la escalera de incendios en fila india, el trayecto fue largo y agotador. Al llegar al piso dieciocho todos estaban jadeando y con ganas de sentarse un momento en las escaleras. Abrieron la puerta y entraron al pasillo. Estaba vacío, al parecer la fiesta no era en aquel lugar.

_ ¿Nos habremos equivocado de piso?_ preguntó Shikamaru. Hinata aguzó la mirada y vio a alguien pasar corriendo a través del pasillo.

_ Hay alguien...

_ ¿Lo viste? ¿Quién era?

_ No le pude ver el rostro... estoy casi segura de que llevaba corbata roja..._ susurró ella. Sai y Shikamaru se miraron.

_ Itachi... _susurraron al mismo tiempo. Casi inmediatamente una serie de disparos resonó en el pasillo continuo. Los tres se aplastaron contra la pared._ ¡Yo iré por la derecha y tu por la izquierda!_ le gritó Shikamaru a Sai._ ¡Hinata, quédate aquí!

Ambos chicos se dispersaron antes de que la Hyuga pudiese decirles algo. La chica maldijo entre dientes y aplastada contra la pared, esperó unos cuantos segundos. El tiroteo seguía y ella estaba ahí sin hacer nada. El movimiento de alguien corriendo en dirección contraria por el pasillo transversal captó su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia donde había visto desaparecer a la persona y se encontró directamente a dos metros de distancia de un hombre con cabello negro recogido en una coleta y ojos rojizos de corbata roja. Supo en seguida de quien se trataba, le apuntó con el revólver, pero el hombre fue mas rápido.

Hinata se ocultó contra la pared justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo, escuchó al hombre salir corriendo. "¡Se escapa!" Pensó. Corrió en dirección de donde había escuchado los pasos, hasta que en la siguiente transversal tropezó con una mujer rubia. La reconoció al instante.

_ ¡Ino!

_ ¡Angel! ¡Corre, están detrás de m...!_ inmediatamente algo la agarró de los largos cabellos y la botó contra el suelo. Hinata apuntó con la pistola hacia el tipo que había atacado a su amiga, pero otro hombre la agarró de los hombros y la lanzó contra el suelo con brutalidad.

_ ¡Encontré a otra, jefecito!

_ ¡Es guapa!_ el hombre esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.

_ ¡Hinata! ¡Quítateme de encima, cerdo!_ Ino gritó, pero estaba completamente inmovilizada. Hinata fue acorralada de espaldas contra la pared. El hombre comenzó a tocarle las piernas intentando levantarle el vestido, la chica soltó un gemido de miedo, cuando cayó en la cuenta del cuchillo que guardaba bajo su guante. Lo sacó y de un movimiento rápido se lo clavó al hombre en la pierna. Este aulló del dolor y se apartó inmediatamente de ella, dándole tiempo para abalanzarse sobre su pistola y pegar un tiro en el lugar que estaba más cerca, la pierna derecha del hombre que tenía a Ino.

La rubia fue liberada en medio de los gritos de ambos. Hinata se detuvo jadeando, como si ni siquiera recordara que había hecho lo que había hecho.

**Flash Back**

_ Hinata... Hinata... ¿Me escuchas?_ la niña apartó la mirada del hermoso arreglo de flores que su madre había hecho en la sala. La mujer la miraba con un dejo de severidad en el rostro, que inmediatamente se ablandó._ Tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante hoy. Se le llama... defensa personal._ La niña tragó. Su madre sacó de la manga de su kimono un cuchillo largo y fino, no tan grande como una katana, pero definitivamente más afilado._ Eres una mujer yakusa, no lo olvides nunca. Esto significa que cada vez que le des la espalda a alguien debes ser consciente de que podría atacarte.

_ ¿E-en serio?

_ Si. Pero está bien, para eso tenemos esto._ puso el cuchillo entre las manos de la niña.

_ P-pero a mi no m-me gusta la vi-violencia.

_ A mi tampoco._ Amayo le quitó el cuchillo a la niña y se lo volvió a meter bajo la mano._ Es por eso que rara vez la uso. Y tu debes aprender a usarla también. No siempre, solo raras veces. Ahora, escucha. Si un hombre te ataca, que probablemente será lo mas acertado, tienes varios puntos débiles a los cuales atacar._ Se levantó y le indicó a su hija que hiciera lo mismo. La condujo hasta la pared y le acorraló contra ella._ Supongamos que te hace esto. ¿Qué deberías hacer para defenderte?_ la niña negó sin saberlo._ Dame una patada en medio de las piernas, con toda tu fuerza. El punto débil de los hombres se encuentra justo ahí.

_ ¿P-por qué?_ la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente.

_ N-no me lo preguntes ahora._ se apartó de la niña._ ¿Lo entendiste?_ Hinata asintió. Amayo la agarró entonces del cuello y le apretó con ligereza._ ¿Qué debes hacer ahora? Tienes un cuchillo bajo tu manga, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué se supone que hagas?_ al no obtener respuesta, la mujer puso la mano de Hinata con el cuchillo justo junto a sus venas._ Debes recordar el punto exacto de las venas más visibles, debilitará y sorprenderá a tu atacante, dándote tiempo de soltarte._ Hinata asintió. Amayo la puso de espaldas._ Esta es la posición mas peligrosa para una chica, se encuentra debilitada, ciega de puntos de ataque, indefensa. Esta suele ser la pose que los atacantes utilizan más contra una chica._ Amayo se acercó mas a su hija._ Usualmente los hombres se acercan mucho más, así. Entonces esto es lo que debes hacer._ Agarró la mano de la chica._ Agarras el cuchillo y lo clavas en su pierna. Si puedes lo clavas en su entrepierna, así obtendrás un resultado duradero. Pero si no... esto es suficiente._ Blandió el cuchillo hacia su propia pierna.

Luego se apartó de su hija y buscando bajo los pliegues de su kimono le dio el mango de un sable, sin sable encima. Hinata lo agarró confundida.

_ Está roto...

_ Te daré un verdadero cuchillo en el momento en el que lo necesites. Mientras tanto, quiero que practiques todas las noches, con toda la fuerza que puedas. Con alguna otra persona si así lo quieres. Créeme, te ayudará mucho._ Y agachándose le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hinata siempre se quedaba perdida en aquel recuerdo, cada vez que pasaba algo como eso. Su madre había sido la que le había enseñado eso cuando ella solo tenía ocho años. Todas las noches lo había practicado sola en su cuarto, hasta lo había intentado con su primo para saber lo que era la experiencia real. Pero nunca pensó que aquellos reflejos tan grabados en su mente como una rutina inofensiva le sirvieran tan bien en el presente.

Ino se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

_ ¡Que carajos, niña!_ exclamó sorprendida._ ¿De dónde sacaste ese movimiento?_ La chica abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de contarle la historia. Un amargo sabor le recorría el paladar con tan solo recordar a su madre._ No importa, esos malditos cerdos tendrán para un mes completo de terapia._ Agarró el revólver de la cintura de uno de ellos, el hombre se arrastró penosamente hacia ella intentando agarrarla de la pierna. La mujer pateó su mano y de un disparo le perforó la cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con el otro._ Odio a los malditos cerdos que buscan violar mujeres. Vámonos.

Ambas se detuvieron al ver frente al pasillo a quien habían estado buscando en primer lugar.

_ ¡Naruto-kun!_ Hinata corrió hacia él, pero el rubio ni siquiera la miraba.

_ ¡Apártate!_ gritó de repente, la chica, más por instinto, se estrujó contra la pared. El disparo prácticamente le zumbó en la oreja. Naruto se cubrió y disparó con su revólver al Uchiha que lo esperaba al otro lado del pasillo._ ¡Hay dos mujeres aquí Itachi! ¿Acaso las quieres matar?

Itachi bajó la pistola y suspiró.

_ Tienes razón._ susurró._ Te mataré en otro momento._ Hinata volteó la mirada hacia Naruto, que había bajado el arma. Pero a sus espaldas, una mano enfundada en un guante azul le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

_ ¡Naruto!_ gritó la Hyuga señalando al hombre con cara de tiburón. El rubio apenas fue capaz de darse la vuelta cuando el arma de Itachi disparó pegándole en el costado.

_ Chica tonta._ susurró antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Sasuke llegó al momento en el cual los vidrios de ambos lados del edificio se rompieron, mostrando que Itachi y Kisame habían saltado.

Todos se acercaron a Naruto, que tosía sangre, Hinata se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil. No podía, no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar. El amor de su vida había recibido un disparo en el pecho... por su culpa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los hombres<strong> son mi centro de estudios psicologicos favoritos. **LOS AMO Y LOS ODIO!**_

**_MALDITOS PATANES TIERNOS Y ADORABLES! POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? _**_T-T pero he aprendido a lidiar con ellos. En especial con los **Sasukes *soy el mejor, nadie me gana* Uchiha** que existen en la vida real y que a veces te sacan de quicio con su altaneria y su promiscuidad inconclusa basada en sus sentimientos de miedo al amor. X(_

_Pero con los **Narutos *mirame que soy extra-tierno y gracioso con salsa* Uzumaki** simplemente no puedooooo! Arghhhhhh son demasiado tiernos y dulces y... aaaaaaaargh! coquetean con toda chica que se les aparece por los lares... inclusive con sus amigos parecen ser mas serios que contigooooo... y lo peor es que lo hacen por placer individual, no por traumas mentales. Asi que aunque intentes arreglarlos te vas a dar cuenta de que es imposible..._

_Como sea, esos endemoniados dulcesitos estan para las **Sakuras *nadie me jode* Haruno**, que les dan una buena pisa si los ven coqueteando con la camarera. No para las **Hinata *está bien, no lo hace a proposito* Hyuga** que les perdonan todo. T-T_

_**Y créanme Hinatas, ninguna de nosotras es tonta!** (como mucha gente piensa que lo somos... acéptenlo) pero nos hacen ver como tales tan solo porque somos mas suaves y comprensivas y carecemos de sentimientos de desconfianza por las personas que se les da la mano y se agarran del codo... FUCK THE WORLD!_

_Y no, no me ha pasado nada malo recientemente, solo estoy descargando mis sentimientos en este fic **para no ir y pegarle a mi novio** que pobresito no tiene la culpa de que cierta **Karin *Bitch oportunista*** le este pisando los talones T-T, por supuesto, si el no hubiera comenzado con su altaneria desde el principio, el maldito lio no hubiera tenido lugar... como sea! **Malditos Sasukes Uchiha**... tienen serios problemas._

_Encima mas, acabo de toparme con mi ex... si, uno de los **Naruto *Extra-tierno e irresistible con salsa* Uzumaki**... la vida no podria ser mas dificil para mi..._

_Necesito un tranquilizante... recuerdos, recuerdos... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mi reflexión sobre los tipos de hombres que hay en el mundo (hay muchos mas, pero por ahora no me apetece recordarlos...fiuuuuuuu)_

_Como sea, dejando de lado mi RABIA... lamento el haberles hecho esperar durante estos condenados dias... perdonenme, ya saben que soy una lenta. Pero espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo._

_En cuanto a Naruto, no no esta muerto, solo queria agregarle un poco de salsa a la historia. Un besote!_


	9. Recuerdos: Pasion

_Este es, sin duda, el capitulo mas corto de Prestige y les dire el porque. Porque es puro **lemmon**! Ajaaaaa les gusto esa palabra, verdad? jejeje a mi tmb me gusto escribirlo (pervert smile)_

_Ya saben, un abrazo y un beso a todas mis lectoras ^^ que les quiero mucho muchisimo ni se imaginan (soy una maquina del amor, quiero a todo el mundo XD...)_

_**Dark Amy Chan:** Siii! wuaaaa! T-T... Mi novio puede parecer un dulcecito pero es un imbecil sadico y sin escrúpulos... en serio... si, es increible, ¿no? peeeero bueeeeno... esta bien, por ahora esta recibiendo el buen castigo de la indiferencia (el peor que le puedes dar a un Sasuke *siempre llamo la atencion* Uchiha. Yeeei) No por favor! no me vengas a jalar los pies que me muero de un infarto! jeje y no bromeo... estoy traumada con los fantasmas y las cosas raras en la noche... (siempre veo debajo de mi cama antes de quedarme dormida ¬¬) Un abrashito muy grande para vos! por cierto, por si no lo sabes, me leo tu fic de la Esclava Sexual todas las noches... (estoy esperando la continuacion O.O) Espero que te guste mi lemmon! (convulsionando)_

_**Josyuchiha:** Gracias por tu consejo, la arrastrare por media ciudad ¬¬ no debio meterse conmigo! y mi novio no se salva! ahora esta en su etapa de arrepentimiento, creeme, es muy raro en hombres como él... T-T pero bueno... jeje yo tambien siempre digo "putas" cuando veo a chicas con putivestidos... es un reflejo instintivo... Sasuke seducido... jeje eso va a ser una novedad, ya lo veras. Jeje beshos para ti tmb! XD_

_**Uchiha Dani Uzumaki:** Es desquiciante que los Sasuke Uchihas existan jeje... no me mates por herirle al rubio, no pude evitarlo! T-T... bueno, de hecho pude haberlo evitado pero no quise XD. Algun dia agarrare un hacha y les dejare sin descendencia a esos hombres... me diste una idea... jeje... no mentira. Yo tmb adoro a Shikamaru! Y el ShikaIno! y en el otro fic me dijiste que tenias fics shikaino... les leere sin falta, los shikaino me encantan! Yeiiiii! (convulsiones)... si, estoy hiperactiva de nuevo. Las noches me ponen hiperactiva. A tu posdata... ehmm... pues cerca de Don Torcuato... en la casa de mi abuela, que tenia un perro que parecia un plumon y que me acosaba en las noches... me daba miedo... XD tu eres de Buenos Aires?_

_Un saludin a todas mis lectoras... Kamiri Hatake y Ghie Mei..._

_Espero que disfruten del Lemmon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige<strong>

**The Yakusa Chronicles**

**·**

**Recuerdos: Pasión**

**·**

**·**

_ Deberías darte un baño, te relajará._ fue mas una orden que un consejo. Hinata aún seguía pensativa, tendida en la cama. El chico pasó frente a ella con los pantalones puestos y el dorso desnudo._ Si sigues pensando en él es mejor que te vayas.

_ No lo hago._ mintió ella con miedo. Se levantó y escabulléndose del cuarto entró al baño y se miró fijamente. Su mejor vestido, blanco como la nieve, había quedado manchado por sangre de nuevo. Debía dejar de usar sus mejores ropas cada vez que sabía que iba a matar a alguien... espera, esta vez no tenía idea de que lo haría... no había planeado ese momento ni ninguno de los que habían acontecido a un asesinato.

Lo peor era que tras ver tanta sangre y tanta violencia, su mente se había ido acostumbrando a ellas. Algo animal había comenzado a crecer en su interior y a pedirle más, como en una enfermiza adicción.

Se quitó el vestido lentamente y entró a la ducha. El agua corría por su espalda, estaba helada. Mejor así, le quitaría los malos pensamientos de la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a bañarse con agua caliente, de pequeña aquella era su tortura cuando perdía las batallas con su padre. Bañarse en agua helada. Tantas veces había tenido que sufrirlo que se había terminado acostumbrando.

Y sin embargo, la añoranza por el calor seguía ahí, así ella se negara a aceptarlo. Su mente, libre ya de contradicciones, comenzó a imaginar calor. Comenzó a imaginar al agua ardiente quemando su cuerpo, reconfortándola. Otros pensamientos se colaron por su mente, dos brazos que se abrazaban a su cintura, que acariciaban su estómago... aliento cálido en la base de su cuello, el ardor de un apasionado beso en sus labios... la chica despertó del sueño siendo consciente de lo lejos que había llegado.

Aquellos pensamientos la avergonzaban, la hacían sentirse sucia y pecaminosa. De adolescente ya había aprendido a sacarlos de su memoria, cuando en la noche estos venían tentándola a tocarse. Pero el deseo continuaba ahí, durmiendo paciente y sabía que uno de estos días explotaría como una nube tormentosa y la arrastraría a un desenlace no deseado.

Escuchó de pronto el correrse de la persiana de baño y cayó en la cuenta de que había bajado la guardia. Se volvió asustada y los labios del Uchiha la confrontaron con pasión, como en su fantasía ocurrida segundos atrás. Un oportunista era un oportunista y ella no estaba poniendo resistencia, así que él tenía derecho.

Sasuke la acorraló contra su cuerpo, sintiendo con embriaguez su piel desnuda, recorriendo con las manos sus vírgenes curvas. Hinata parecía estar viviendo un sueño. El recelo se había diluido, tal como había predicho, el deseo había explotado a flor de piel y ahora le era imposible celarlo de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que la piel desnuda y áspera del Uchiha se frotaba contra su cuerpo, prendiéndolo como fogata. Dejó que la acorralase contra la pared, sintiendo como sus piernas se enredaban, sintiendo el placer de sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de impaciencia y levantando una de sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas recorrió brevemente su clitoris con los dedos. La chica se estrechó contra la pared como si quisiera alejarse de él. No había oportunidad.

El Uchiha levantó su pierna hasta prácticamente descuartizarla y dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de su vagina. Al primer contacto de ambos sexos la lujuria tuvo su lugar de expandirse por sus cuerpos. Demasiado tiempo deseándose en silencio, si, ambos se deseaban, por mas que la Hyuga no lo aceptase por miedo, por más que el Uchiha hubiese tenido a un millón de mujeres para desahogar sus deseos...

Las uñas de Hinata rasguñaron las baldosas del baño al sentir la hiriente intrusión arrasarla con agresividad. El chico no la estaba tratando precisamente con suavidad. Supuso que la había herido al momento en el cual sintió el dolor en sus paredes. Sasuke la agarró de los cabellos con fuerza y la atrapó contra si mismo, impidiéndole así ver su rostro, pero la chica podía sentir su respiración, saber que lo estaba disfrutando y que no quería que ella se diera cuenta. El muy maldito...

Se apartó de su cuello con una sonrisa de suficiencia y lujuria absolutista. Sádico como era, le encantó ver el rostro algo asustado e incómodo de la chica. Parecía excitarle demasiado el hecho de tenerla de aquella manera, bajo su control. Después de toda aquella indiferencia no podía pedir otra cosa.

La chica soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el chico finalmente se movió hacia atrás, saliendo de ella. Más por el dolor de sus paredes que por otra cosa. En cuanto sintió al Uchiha fuera de ella, sin embargo, fue como si su sexo se lo reclamase. Lo quería dentro de nuevo, ya sus sentidos estaban demasiado ansiados de otro tipo de placeres...

Con sus piernas obligó al chico a regresar a su posición anterior, internándose de nuevo con dolor en el centro de sus caderas. Solo que esta vez fue diferente, una sensación inexplicable, una mezcla de dolor y placer le recorrió la espina dorsal como un destello y se quedó ahí, vibrando por más. Sasuke supo lo que pasaba con la chica en cuanto sintió sus paredes apretarse levemente contra su miembro y soltó una risotada de triunfo.

Oh, si. La haría disfrutar lo suficiente como para que se volviera adicta a él. Ya la tenía entre sus brazos, no había sido fácil, pero había valido la pena. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron entre si y comenzaron a temblar cuando Sasuke se volvió a mover lejos de ella, solo que esta vez sin salir completamente. El roce del miembro contra el clitoris de la chica, sus paredes envolviendo su glande... todo era perfecto. Y con el tiempo sus sexos se fueron acostumbrando a un propio ritmo.

Los gemidos involuntarios de la chica se hicieron oír con las primeras envestidas, se agarró con fuerza de los cabellos del Uchiha mientras este la penetraba. Sus caderas se movían por si solas y las paredes de su vagina se apretaban instintivamente, haciendo que el chico soltase jadeos de vez en cuando.

Su lujuria los hizo ir cada vez más rápido... cada vez más rápido. Lo que al principio había sido profundo y lento se volvió más rápido y brutal. Sus manos rasparon las baldosas buscando algo a lo cual agarrarse, en vista de que sus piernas temblaban cada vez más. La fricción de sus sexos se volvió tan violenta que ambos comenzaron a experimentar un placentero dolor.

Sasuke agarró a la chica por la cintura y con más brutalidad de la que pretendía, salió de ella y la estampó de frente contra el vidrio de la ducha. Intentó remediarlo abrazándola con cariño por la espalda.

_ Perdón..._ la chica suspiró con sensualidad.

_ Solo hazlo..._ Sasuke la agarró de la cadera haciendo que su trasero se volviese para atrás y la penetró de nuevo. La velocidad de las embestidas fueron en aumento y su intensidad, debido a la posición en la cual estaban, era delirante. A pesar del agua helada de la ducha, el lugar parecía despedir vapor de lo ardiente que estaba.

Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con el agua que recorría ambos cuerpos, sus gemidos ni siquiera eran ahogados por el sonido del agua cayendo. El vapor de su aliento se amontonaba en el vidrio de la persiana.

Era perfecto... aquel momento era perfecto... fue en aquel momento en el cual Hinata se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a aquel hombre con el que estaba follando. Por más rudo que pareciera, pero así era. Y lo quería de nuevo entre sus brazos, quería besarlo de nuevo, no quería dejarlo ni traicionarlo. Porque aquel momento era perfecto, porque él era el hombre que ella merecía, porque al final, por muy estúpido y peligroso que fuera, se había enamorado de él.

Intentó con su mano alcanzar su rostro e hizo su cuerpo para atrás, tan solo para sentir el contacto de su mejilla ardiente contra la de él. Sasuke la hizo echarse para adelante de nuevo, perdiendo aquel contacto que ella ansiaba, pero haciéndola llegar a una sobredosis de placer tan grande y sublime que le arrancó gritos enérgicos y la hizo llegar al clímax de una sola.

Sus paredes apretando con increíble fuerza el miembro de Sasuke fueron el detonador de su propio clímax. Soltando un gemido gutural, descargó su semen dentro de la chica en varias ráfagas de intenso placer.

Completamente exhausto, agarró el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo y lo apretó con toda su fuerza, dándole un beso en la cabeza con una infinita ternura nunca antes reflejada con ninguna mujer. Porque ella se lo merecía, ella era diferente y se lo merecía. Ambos se escurrieron hacia el suelo y se quedaron fuertemente abrazados, sintiendo la piel del otro, el latido de su corazón, escuchando como su respiración hacía esfuerzos por normalizarse después de la intensa actividad física de hace unos segundos.

La chica quiso decírselo. Quiso decirle que lo quería, pero no pudo hacerlo. El miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo por ello le impidió hacerlo a toda costa. Sabía que si así eran las cosas no habría nada que la salvase de su sádico destino. Así que decidió callarse, guardarse aquellos sentimientos para si misma y disfrutar, aunque fuese efímero, de aquel abrazo reconfortante.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente mientras la chica se acurrucaba en sus brazos y por primera vez, no fue capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Necesitaba saberlo, saber si ella lo quería como él a ella, necesitaba decirlo aunque aquello lo volviera débil y vencible ante aquella simple mujer. Pero era demasiado seco y reservado. Sus palabras nunca podrían expresar correctamente sus sentimientos, así que mejor no lo intentaba.

Tan solo esperaba que aquella mujer, a pesar de no escucharlo, lo supiera. Que supiera que no podía abandonarlo porque si lo hacía acabaría con él. Que se quedase a su lado, aunque fuese por compasión, como su primo el Hyuga había dicho.

Pero que se quedase a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? Les gusto? Les gusto? (dando saltos alrededor del computador)<em>

_**Mama:** ¡Apaga ese maldito aparato y andate a dormir!_

_**Yo:** ¬¬ Está bien, mama._

_Les veo pronto!_


	10. Recuerdos: Noticia Inesperada

**Prestige · The Yakuza Chroniques**

**·**

**Recuerdos: Inesperado**

**·**

**·**

Hinata miró la rayita morada en el extremo del aparatito y pareció como si alguien le hubiese dado un buen puñetazo en el estómago. Casi un año había transcurrido con el Uchiha, casi un año sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Y helo aquí, el primer estrago de sus errores. En cuanto él se enterara…

El picaporte de la puerta hizo un "clic" potente, Hinata guardó la muestra de embarazo en el cajón de su cómoda y se hizo un ovillo en el asiento, mientras los pasos del Uchiha se acercaban cada vez mas.

Lo sintió detrás de ella antes de que sus fuertes brazos la levantaran por los hombros y le dieran la vuelta para besarla.

_ ¿Por qué tiemblas como poseída?_ Hinata abrió la boca esperando que alguna palabra sensata saliera de ella.

_ Fiebre…_ ¿Fiebre? ¿De verdad no se le había ocurrido nada más?

_ No me mientas.

_ Yo…

_ ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?_ el rostro de Hinata estaba pálido del miedo. Sasuke se veía amenazante, como de costumbre, pero esta vez a ella le causaba escalofríos el saber que no podía mentirle. La expresión del Uchiha se relajó de repente._ ¿Por qué no comienzas con un "es mi cumpleaños"?

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse del alivio, una vez que la impresión se le pasó recordó. "Mi cumpleaños, por supuesto, lo había olvidado…"

_ Mi-mi cumpleaños… ¿Co-Cómo lo supiste?

_ Tengo mis contactos… y no creas que me olvidé de ti.

La llevó hasta la sala y le mostró un paquete envuelto en lino negro. Ante su mirada, Hinata avanzó hasta él y lo desenvolvió. El color rojo intenso bordado de dorado le llamó la atención. De una, sacó un hermoso sari rojo.

_ Niños no es lo único que se trafica desde la India. No tienes idea de lo que me costó convencer a Gaara de que me lo diera._ la chica levantó el vestido frente a sus ojos.

_ No debiste…

_ No quiero escuchar nada. Pruébatelo._ Hinata miró al Uchiha durante un rato y retrocedió hasta el cuarto aceptando su orden._ Vamos niña, solo quítate la bata y póntelo.

_ Estoy desnuda…

_ Mejor entonces._ la chica abrió la boca para quejarse, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Sin repercutirlo, se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo, desenrolló la fina tela y se detuvo a meditar sobre como ponérsela. Pasados unos minutos se enrolló la mayor parte de esta a la cintura y se pasó lo que quedaba por el hombro. Escuchó la risa del Uchiha.

_ No te burles, nunca he tenido uno de estos…_ murmuró sonrojada mientras luchaba por sacar uno de sus brazos a través de la seda.

_ Déjame ayudarte o morirás ahorcada._ Sasuke se acercó a ella y enrolló con maestría la tela en torno al cuerpo de la chica.

_ Tienes experiencia en esto, ¿No es verdad?_ dijo y los ojos negros del hombre la fulminaron._ Vestir y… desvestir mujeres…

_ A veces es conveniente… nunca sabes si tendrás que hacerlo en su funeral.

_ No digas eso…_ Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

_ Era solo para asustarte._ enganchó la tela en torno a su hombro y caminó alrededor de Hinata hasta que ella quedó de espaldas._ Ahora pareces una diosa india._ dijo contra su piel mientras su mano viajaba por su vientre. Hinata de un impulso se la apartó. Sasuke la miró extrañado.

_ Estoy muy cansada… para… ya sabes…

_ Déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión…_ susurró él mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura.

_ ¡No!_ dijo la chica en tono autoritario. Cambió el tono al ver la expresión amenazante del muchacho. Dios, que sabía obtener lo que quería._ Po-por favor… quiero dormir…

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos con tanto enojo que ella juró que le iba a hacer algo.

_ Bien._ susurró por fin y la soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta._ Entonces bajaré un momento.

_ ¿Vas a volver a dormir?_ preguntó la chica aferrando las manos contra su pecho.

_ Quien sabe…_ fue la última respuesta que obtuvo antes de que la puerta se cerrara con fuerza.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y le dio ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared lo mas fuerte que pudiera. Era la acción mas detallista que Sasuke había hecho en meses. Tenía buenas razones para estar enfadado con el comportamiento con el que Hinata se la había recibido. "Honrar padre, madre y esposo… o en este caso amo de mi cuerpo y corazón… malditos preceptos femeninos…"

Entró al cuarto y se miró fijamente al espejo. El largo sari le quedaba de maravilla y su pelo negro cubriendo sus hombros le daba la apariencia de una hindú. Definitivamente era un regalo hermoso. "¿Por qué los hombres se desviven por dar regalos tan costosos a las mujeres? ¿Será que quieren probar que son ricos?" se sentía mal cada vez que recibía uno de aquellos regalos. Como si en verdad no lo mereciera.

"De todas maneras… si él ha gastado tanto dinero en este regalo, debe significar que soy algo importante para él… no creo que les haya regalado a todas sus amantes algo tan costoso como un sari…" sonrió. Tal vez fuese una buena señal, una señal de que al menos ella y su bebé estarían protegidos.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke se sentó en la barra del bar y miró a su alrededor. Había una rubia muy cerca de él que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Soltó una risa burlona. En otros tiempos no hubiese dudado en levantarle las faldas a esa maldita perra. Pero todo era distinto ahora. Todo era distinto, por culpa de ella.

_ Maldita sea…_ susurró.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó una voz conocida a su lado. Volteó a mirar.

_ Nada de tu incumbencia.

_ ¿Ah, no?

_ A no ser que busques compartir con Sakura mis vivencias con las mujeres.

_ Maldito._ el rubio se sentó a su lado._ Vodka._ pidió terminante. Ambos se negaron a hablarse mientras terminaban sus tragos.

Había mucho rencor guardado, mucho rencor que, sin embargo, ambos eran consientes, se olvidaría rápidamente. Era indescriptible la relación entre ambos. Detestaban saber que, a pesar de odiarse profundamente, estaban unidos por una especie de pacto, un pacto con el cual habían nacido. Eran dos hermanos.

_ ¿Te has recuperado?

_ Como si te importara.

_ Solo porque eres importante para la resistencia._ Naruto se tragó el licor que quedaba en el brazo.

_ Sakura cosió la herida. Ya no corro peligro._ otro largo silencio._ ¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu pobre nueva esclava?_ Sasuke supo a quien se refería y apretó el vaso con rabia. Asi que ahora si que se preocupaba por ella. Nunca la había ni siquiera mirado y ahora se preocupaba por ella... pues no la tendría de regreso.

_ Está feliz conmigo.

_ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Blasfemo mentiroso! ¡Ninguna mujer es feliz contigo! ¡Ninguna mujer puede salvarse de la tortura contigo!_ Naruto había chocado su puño contra la mesa. Sasuke mantuvo su semblante tranquilo, ante la desmedida furia del rubio.

_ Todavía estás enojado por Sakura. Deja a Hinata en paz, al menos yo la trato con cariño mientras tu...

_ Escúchame bien. Conozco a esa niña desde los 5 años. ¡Es inocente, es pura, y tu la estás corrompiendo! ¡Al igual que lo hiciste con Sakura! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar!_ Sasuke pidió otro trago.

_ No las hemos tratado de la mejor manera, ni tu ni yo._ Sorbió el licor hasta terminarlo de un trago y se levantó._ Y tranquilo, que serán ellas las que al final pongan las cartas sobre la mesa._ Naruto lo fulminó con sus ojos azules._ Solo quería saber como iba el asunto de Pain y Konan.

_ Aún en las sombras, pero hago lo que puedo._ Sasuke dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

_ Ella quiere a esa mujer muerta y me aseguraré de que aquello suceda._ Naruto asintió._ Haré lo necesario para mantenerla feliz.

_ Espero que sepas la clase de joya que tienes en tus manos ahora, temee...

_ Dove..._ fue lo único que escuchó Naruto a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para notar que Sasuke había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>A partir de ahora comienza el verdadero drama y las cosas se aclararán. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo corto y que me disculpen la vida por haber muerto durante casi 5 meses... sooorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!<em>


End file.
